A través del tiempo
by GinaGolightly
Summary: Una chica nos cuenta gracias a unos diarios la historia de amor de sus abuelos. ¿Hay que correr hacía el amor o salir corriendo en otra dirección? Esta pregunta martillea en la cabeza de Summer cuando conoce a cierto chico. Taylor Lautner y O.C.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Había cumplido los dieciocho años y como regalo mi abuela me había dejado leer sus diarios. En aquellas paginas con olor a jazmin se podía leer toda su vida, lo había escrito todo. Nunca antes me los había dejado, porque decía que había partes que no entendería o hechos a los que todavía no podía enfrentarme a mi edad. Pero ahora allí tenía esos cuadernos, dispuestos a ser engullidos por mi.

Mi abuela me había explicado la historia de cómo había conocido al abuelo en varias ocasiones. Era tan romántica… y después de tantos años se amaban como entonces. Nunca los había visto enfadarse. A menudo me preguntaba si yo podría vivir con alguien así para siempre, lo dudaba bastante. El abuelo era moreno, de ojos oscuros, fuerte incluso ahora a sus setenta años. La abuela era castaña, blanca de piel, de ojos avellana, menuda, frágil. Tan diferentes el uno del otro y a la vez tan iguales.

Mi abuela se llama Summer. Si, es un nombre ingles, aunque ella es catalana, como yo. Por lo que se, su padre, es decir, mi bisabuelo, tenía antepasados anglosajones y de ahí el nombre. Mi abuelo se llama Taylor y es de Estados Unidos. Mi abuelita había estudiado interpretación y quería ser actriz, pero a sus veintidós años todavía no había triunfado. Cuando su amigo Rubén, con el que aun ahora comparte amistad, se fue a Los Angeles a estudiar cine ella se apunto a la aventura a probar suerte a la ciudad dónde todos los sueños se cumple. O eso es lo que dice mi iaia, que a ella se le cumplieron todos, incluso los que pensaba que no eran posibles.

Normalmente ella me cuenta que el amor no es siempre bonito, que hace daño, te destroza, te rompe, pero también te hace volar, ser feliz, es vertiginoso y se parece cómo a cuando das vueltas sin parar con los ojos cerrados.

Mi abuela y su amigo, el cual he de explicar que era y es gay, habían alquilado por internet un pequeño apartamento en la periferia de Los Angeles. Un pequeño apartamento típico de aquella zona, con paredes de ladrillo y escalera de incendios. Cuando pisaron por primera vez tierras angelinas se dirigieron hasta su piso, que resulto ser perfectamente igual a su descripción en el anuncio de internet. Cocina y comer juntos, dos habitaciones, un aseo y una habitación con lavadora y secadora. ¡Lavadora y secadora propias! En las películas siempre se ve como la gente tiene que ir a una lavandería ruinosa a lavar sus prendas, supongo que no siempre es así y esto solo es un cliché de Hollywood.

La abuela pronto tuvo que buscar trabajo para poder sobrevivir en aquella gran ciudad, tan lejos de su precioso pueblo costero.

Pero será mejor que deje a sus diarios explicar la historia, son tan detallistas que puedo verlo todo en mi cabeza cómo si fuera una película.


	2. Capítulo 1 Sueños repetitivos

Aclaración, a partir ahora la historia sigue en presente. Es decir, la explica en primera persona Summer, la abuela de la chica del prefacio. De todos modos, al principio del capítulo especificare el punto de vista desde el que se explicara (poniendo el nombre del personaje y POV) porque es posible que mas adelante personajes diferentes sea los protagonistas de algún capitulo. ¿Tiene sentido todo esto? ¿O me explico fatal? jajaja

¡Otra cosa! Si me dejáis alguna review es posible que suba capítulo mas rápido de lo habitual. :)

**Capítulo 1. -Sueños repetitivos**

**SummerPOV**

Llevábamos justo una semana en Los Angeles.

Yo había empezado a trabajar cómo camarera en un bar en el barrio dónde vivía, lejos del centro, por supuesto. Los fines de semana de momento.

La jornada fue agotadora, por las noches siempre se llenaba, teníamos un espectáculo de baile de chicas ligeras de ropa que llamaba a todos los hombres de la zona. A mi el puesto de bailarina me lo habían ofrecido, pero jamas aceptaría. Así que, aquella jornada, cómo siempre, consistió en servir cervezas, whisky y chupitos de tequila, a mi siempre me invitaban, pero nunca me los bebía. No me encantaba mi trabajo, pero era lo único que había encontrado por el momento.

Cuando cerramos, Kim, una chica que también era camarera, me acompaño hasta casa. Era una suerte tener a una compañera cerca, las calles de la periferia de L.A no creo que fueran lo mas seguro del mundo.

En un momento estuve en mi cómodo y seguro pisito.

- ¡Hola! ¿Que haces todavía despierto? Mañana es lunes.- le pregunte a mi ojeroso amigo.

- Terminando unas cosas de la universidad.

- Buf… buena suerte. Yo me voy a acostar. Estoy agotada.

_Unos ojos que me miraban. Unos ojos color chocolate, muy vivos, brillantes, que me comían._

Toda la maldita noche soñé con esos ojos. ¿Dónde los habría visto? En algún sitio tendría que haberlos visto para soñar con ellos. Y ya hacía varios días que el sueño se me repetía.

El ruido procedente de la cocina me despertó, las nueve de la mañana. Me levante porque ya no valía la pena seguir durmiendo.

- Buenos días por la mañana. Si que has madrugado hoy...

- Es que he vuelto a soñar con los ojos.- mi amigo ya estaba informado de mis reincidentes sueños.

- Van a volverte loca.

- Conozco esos ojos. Los he visto en otro sitio y no consigo recodarlo.

- Quizás solo es tu subconsciente…

- No. Tengo un presentimiento.

Aquella mañana iba a ser buena. Quizás. Tenía que buscar ya audiciones y un agente si quería convertir mi única vocación en una realidad. Por el momento no había tenido suerte y todos los agentes habían rechazado mi book de fotos y mi curriculum.

Rubén se fue a clase y yo aproveche para tomarme una ducha y vestirme con unos tejanos y una camisa de cuadros azules. Dispuesta a que fuera un día provechoso aprovechando que solo trabajaba los fines de semana.

Hacía una mañana soleada. Camine sin rumbo, en un principio, después decidí ir a una cuantas oficinas dónde había enviado cartas a agentes. Si tenían huevos que me dijeran que no me querían a la cara. Y así fue. La gente tiene mas huevos de lo que yo creo.

Caminando otra vez sin rumbo… paf. Esos ojos. Con el sol en ellos parecían mucho mas claros, avellanados. Esos ojos vivos de mirada curiosa. Allí delante. Existían, no solo en mis sueños. Deje de perderme en esa mirada para ver quien era el portador… ¡Demonios! Que mala suerte. El maldito Taylor Lautner era el dueño de esos ojos. ¿Había soñado repetidas noches con los ojos del jodido Taylor? Estaba gafada, o maldita… o simplemente tenía mala suerte.

Aunque estaba plantada frente a el, mirandole con una mezcla de embobamiento y sorpresa, salí corriendo. Algo me decía que corriera, todo lo lejos que pudiera.

Llegue a mi apartamento sin aliento. Había corrido todo el tiempo, por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a mi rinconcito acogedor en aquella gran ciudad.

No podía ser el. ¿Porque los ojos mas bonitos que había visto y con los que había soñado tenían que ser de el? Era imposible que pudiera ser mío. ¡Era imposible ni siquiera tener un contacto mínimo! Los sueños se cumplen en Los Angeles, si, pero solo los posibles. Cómo era una masoca, me pase lo que quedaba de día viendo películas de él. Era así de inteligente yo.

- ¡Estoy en casa! ¡Summer! Tengo cosas que explicarte.- por fin había llegado Rubén para llenar el vacío de aquella estancia.

- Yo también.

- Pues tu primera.

- Ya se de quien es la mirada de mis sueños. Esta mañana me los he encontrado por la calle, a los ojos me refiero.

- ¿Has encontrado en la calle al chico del sueño?

- Si, es catastrofico. Es Taylor Lautner.

- Espera… ¿Te has encontrado a Taylor Lautner por la calle? ¿Y que ha pasado? Yo me habría tirado a su cuello y lo habría violado allí mismo- mi amigo y sus comentarios. Yo le estaba explicando mi gran catástrofe y el solo pensaba en tirarse a alguien.

- Me he ido corriendo. ¿¡No lo entiendes! Estoy atrapada, no podré dormir por las noches por culpa de esos ojos, los cuales no voy a poder conseguir que me miren.

- Incorrecto. Esta mañana te ha mirado y tu has huido cual cervatillo asustado.

- ¿Que me tenias que explicar tu?- le pregunte para intentar cambiar de tema.

- Bah… ya no tiene emoción después de que tu te hayas cruzado con Taylor Lautner… mi historia se queda en la típica anécdota de chico conoce a chico, pero el primer chico tiene novio a millones de kilómetros.

- Aguanta. Piensa en Pablo.- Pablo era el novio de mi amigo, el cual se había quedado en su casa. No podía pretender que el pobre chico lo dejara todo para irse con el, eso solo pasa en los cuentos de hadas y en Disney.

- Si…- suspiro- ¿que quieres de cenar? ¿Pizza?- Rubén era un autentico comedor de pizzas profesional. En realidad no era profesional, pero estaba segura que ganaría cualquier concurso de comer pizzas que le pusieran por delante.

- Me apetece mucho.- y le sonreí, aunque no tenía demasiadas ganas de curvar la boca para formar una sonrisa.

Le ayude a hacer las pizzas, aunque a el le gustaba prepararlas, para mantenerme un poco ocupada y no pensar tanto. No pusimos la mesa, cada uno cogió su plato con sus respectivos trozos y nos tiramos en el sofá.

- Estoy reventado. Me iré pronto a dormir.- dijo mi amigo, para después dar un enorme mordisco a su ración.

- ¿Porque no vemos una película?

- ¿Es que no me has escuchado?

- Podríamos ver Titanic.- sabía que a eso no podía decir que no.

- Maldita, no deberías conocerme tan bien… sabes mis debilidades.

Nos pasamos el resto de las dos horas siguientes llorando, cómo si nos fuera la vida en ello y comentado todo el rato la pena que daba que Jack se muriera, con lo fácil que habría sido salvarse. Solo hacían ese maldito final para que lloráramos sin parar en esa noche de lunes. Conseguí mantener mi cabeza ocupada durante esas dos horas de llantos, pero la película termino y Rubén quito el dvd y comenzó a ir hacía su habitación.

- Tu deberías acostarte.- me aconsejo mi amigo mirandome con esa expresión de saber que estaba pensando.

- No tengo sueño.

- Te caes de sueño. Pero no quieres dormir por si sueñas otra vez.

- Eso es mentira. Ahora mismo me voy a la cama.- la verdad es que estaba muerta de miedo, no quería soñar con esos ojos, ahora sabría con quien estaba soñando. ¿Sería hora de ir a un psicólogo?

- Quizás ya no tienes el sueño… puede ser que solo soñaras eso porque no caías en quien era.

Me sonaba ridícula y poco probable esa explicación pero me tranquilizo un poco, lo suficiente cómo para tener el valor de meterme en la cama.

Martes por la mañana. Por lo menos ya había pasado la noche.

- Buenos días. ¿Que tal tus sueños?- me pregunto el castaño de mi amigo.

- Cómo ayer y antes de ayer y al otro…- si, había vuelto a soñar, su explicación de ayer no era acertada- solo que ahora lo veo a el y no solo a sus ojos. No se si es peor… o mejor. Pero no voy a poder olvidarme a este paso.

- Dios, son las nueve. Llego tarde.

Y salió corriendo con su mochila azul. Recogí lo poco que habíamos ensuciado de la cocina y me tumbe en el sofá. No tenía ganas de nada. Encendí la televisión, solo por hacer algo, no porque quisiera ver alguna cosa. Noticias, documentales… la televisión por las mañanas no valía para nada. Cogí una manta y me acurruque con ella en el sofá. Tenía sueño, era muy pronto, me sentía cansada, pero sobretodo… apática. Si, esa era la descripción exacta. ¿Que me pasaba? Me incorpore rápidamente. Aquello solo lo podía arreglar un capuccino y un croissant mixto del Starbucks. Me puse un vestido azul marino hasta las rodillas bastante ligero y una chaqueta de lana gris, por si hacía frío. Aunque he de decir que todavía lucia el sol en Los Angeles a finales de Septiembre.

A unos ocho minutos andando estaba el Starbuck mas cercano, al que había ido casi todos los días, incluso había una mesa perfecta al lado de la ventana en la que siempre me sentaba.

Entre en aquella estancia tan confortable y fui a pedir, al mismo chico que siempre estaba por las mañanas. Capuccino y cafe mixto, aunque el ya suponía que le pediría eso, espero a que yo le pidiera el pedido, por si acaso cambiaba mi gusto, pero yo soy una chica de costumbres. Camine con ese vaso tan característico y el plato en la otra mano hacía aquella mesa, pero me di cuenta que estaba ocupada, aunque el local estaba casi vacío. Tuve que sentarme en otro lado, aunque por supuesto elegí una de las mesas al lado de la cristalera, me gustaba ver pasear a la gente con esa prisa característica de las ciudades grandes. Saque el libro de Stephen King que me estaba leyendo y me acomode. Despegue los ojos de mi libro para tomar un sorbo del cafe cuando vi al ocupante de mi mesa predilecta. Otra vez el. ¿Que hacía allí? Me pillo mirandole descaradamente, se levanto y empezó a caminar hacía mi, con los nervios casi vuelco el cafe, menos mal que no se como conseguí cogerlo y ponerlo en la mesa a salvo.

- Hola otra vez. ¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntaron esos ojos que tanto había visto esa última semana, acompañados de una sonrisa enorme y mas luminosa que el propio sol. Yo asentí con la cabeza, sin encontrar la voz en mis cuerdas vocales. ¿Hola otra vez?

- ¿Otra vez?

- Si, ayer… en el centro.

- Ah si, lo había olvidado.- mentirosa. ¿Cómo puedes mentirle a esa sonrisa? Callate, estúpida mente.

- Yo no.- me quede muda, esperando que el dijera algo mas- bueno, saliste corriendo al verme, cómo si hubieras visto un fantasma. Las chicas suelen correr hacía mi cuando me ven, no en sentido contrario. Me resultaste divertida.- Así que era divertida, pues que gracia, yo lo había pasado fatal. En el momento en el que lo vi sentado en esa maldita mesa del Starbucks tendría que haber salido corriendo otra vez, ahora era demasiado tarde.

- Yo soy diferente a todas las demás chicas.

- ¿En el buen sentido?

- No se que quieres decir con buen sentido, eso es algo relativo.

- ¿Vives por aquí cerca?

- Quizás.

- ¿Que hacías ayer en el centro?

- Haces muchas preguntas.

- Lo se. Me resultas muy misteriosa.- Corre Summer, no caigas en sus trampas.

- Mejor si se queda en un misterio. Tengo que irme.

Y salí corriendo, sin darle opción a decir nada mas. Me encerré en casa, pensando en lo que había pasado. Aquello era demasiado para ser real. Aquello era demasiado peligroso para mi y mi maldita costumbre de amar sin razones, sin lógica, sin descanso, incondicionalmente, no podía amarlo cómo yo sabía amar, porque iba a salir despedazada. Mi móvil empezó a sonar, sacandome de aquellos pensamientos tan negativos.

- ¡Hola puta!- ese era Rubén no había duda alguna- ¿te vienes a comer conmigo? Estoy en la facultad solo, y me aburro…

¿Y que mas tenía que hacer? Me vendría bien salir un rato, hablar de cualquier cosa sin sentido y no pensar, sobretodo eso.

Después de recorrerme unas siete estaciones de metro, llegue por fin al maldito campus. Rubén me esperaba en la cafeteria.

- Me he vuelto a encontrar a Taylor. En el Starbucks. Y me ha estado preguntado cosas, como dónde vivo, etc… se acordaba de mi de cuando me lo encontré ayer en la calle.- explique a mi amigo sin mas preámbulos, sin tener siquiera que saludarle. Ese tipo de cortesías no eran necesarias entre nosotros, nos conocíamos desde hacia mucho como para venir ahora con protocolos.

- No conozco a nadie con mas potra que tu.

- No es potra. Estoy al borde de pillarme… sin tan siquiera conocerle personalmente.

- No es algo tan raro en ti, después de todo…- vale, en eso el tenia razón, yo era muy enamoradiza.

Nos comimos el menú de la cafetería. Sopa de primero y tallarines de segundo, con un flan de postre. Tipico menú. Después de eso decidimos ir a tumbarnos al césped, y allí estuvimos durante una media hora, absorbiendo la vitamina D.

- ¿Crees que te lo volverás a encontrar?- me pregunto este, haciendo que abriera mis ojos.

- No. Por supuesto que no.

Al menos eso esperaba, no podía tener ese tipo de suerte. Había gente que buscaba conocerle y no lo encontraba, y yo en una semana y poco en Los Angeles ya me lo había encontrado dos veces. Al final Rubén tuvo que volver a sus clases y yo hice mi camino de regreso a casa, sin ningún incidente.


	3. Capítulo 2 ¿Coincidencias o el destino?

**Capítulo 2. -¿Coincidencias o el destino?**

**TaylorPOV**

Tenía una reunión importante al otro lado de la ciudad, para comentar algunas cosas sobre la película que me habían ofrecido, y posiblemente cerrar el contrato. Mi guardaespaldas llego a mi casa y los dos salimos en busca del coche en el garaje.

Conducía por las calles de Los Angeles, veía como miraban al flamante Camaro. La verdad es que no era el coche perfecto para pasar desapercibido. Me pare en un gran semáforo, para que los peatones pasaran. Y allí estaba ella, parada justo en medio de la carretera, mirandome. Esa chica que había visto en la calle y en el Starbucks. Le sonreí con una de esas sonrisas torcidas mías, irresistibles.

Esta abrió mucho los ojos cómo si hubiera visto un fantasma, y salió corriendo, justo antes de que su semáforo se pusiera en rojo. Era tan misteriosa… todas las veces había salido corriendo. Me resultaba extraño que una chica corriera en dirección opuesta a mi al verme, justo cuando todas las otras chicas corrían hacía mi. Estaba claro que ella era diferente, y yo me moría de ganas de saber de que modo era diferente.

Al poco llegamos al gran edificio en el que había quedado, mi guardaespaldas me acompaño hasta la puerta, puesto que en la entrada habían algunos paparazzis, no siempre los podíamos evitar, la verdad es que no me seguían demasiado, creo que pensaban que era mas interesante seguir a otras estrellas. Por mi perfecto.

Subí las escaleras, para así hacer algo de ejercicio. En la segunda planta, una chica de unos treinta se me comía con la mirada. Le pregunte por las personas que buscaba y ella, con una sonrisa bastante falsa, me indico la puerta. Tras ella, tres personas me esperaban, mi agente y dos hombres que supuse que eran el director y el productor. Todos me tendieron la mano y nos sentamos.

- Entonces dinos Taylor. ¿Has leído ya el guión que te mandamos?.

- Si, por supuesto. Me encanto. Ya me gusto el proyecto cuando me lo propusiste, pero el guión ha dejado claro que quiero estar en el.

- Nos enorgullece saberlo. Desde un principio pensamos en ti para el papel.

- ¿Hay alguien mas en el proyecto?

- De momento no. Empezaremos en una semana a hacer las audiciones para el papel protagonista femenino. Se lo hemos ofrecido a algunas actrices, pero de momento no nos han dicho nada.

El proyecto en si se trataba de una adaptación del cuento de "La Bella y La Bestia". Y yo iba a hacer de La Bestia.

Estuvimos alrededor de una hora mas, hablando sobre cuando mas o menos íbamos a empezar a grabar, cosa que todavía era bastante lejana, al parecer, de algunas ideas que tenían y cerramos el acuerdo firmando el contrato. Por suerte, mi agente estuvo en todo momento conmigo, para decirme lo que estaba bien o mal.

Después de eso decidí ir a coger algo de comida para llevar a un restaurante cercano. Como antes, mi guardaespaldas me acompaño, por lo que pudiera pasar.

Pedí mi comida al chico borde de la caja y busque un sitio para sentarme y esperar a que hicieran mi pedido. Y allí estaba otra vez la chica, se reía de una forma adorable, tenía un aspecto tan inocente… muy diferente a las chicas nada inocentes con las que había estado. A su lado se encontraba un chico de cabellos castaños, alto, podría decir que era el tipo de chico que a toda chica le gusta. Me puse celoso, lo note, en mis manos que se cerraron en un puño, en mis dientes que chirriaron. Pero no tenía sentido alguno, ni siquiera sabia su nombre. Creo que era porque no entendía porque con el se lo pasaba bien, y a mi me evitaba. Me acerque un poco a ellos, sin que me vieran todavía, hablaban en otro idioma. ¿La chica misteriosa era extranjera? Eso hacía que fuera aun mas tentador e interesante. Ella se reía por algo que el le estaba diciendo, lo único que entendí fue un nombre; Summer. ¿Sería esa su identidad? ¿O estarían hablando de otra persona?.

- ¿Summer? ¿Ese es tu nombre?- pregunte lanzandome a la piscina, quizás no se había referido a ella y estaba haciendo el ridículo de mi vida, pero en un principio me había parecido una buena idea.

- Oh…- dijo ella dandose cuenta de mi presencia. Volvió su cabeza hacía el plato de comida enfrente de ella, cómo si la ensalada que había pedido tuviera piedras preciosas que observar.

- Si, se llama Summer- me respondió el chico, vi como ella le dio un codazo. ¿Que diantres le pasaba conmigo?.

- ¿Y tu eres…?

- Rubén. Su compañero de piso y mejor amigo desde pequeño.- ¿compartían piso? Bueno, si solo eran amigos… no era del todo tan malo. Dios, y a mi que coño me importaba si vivían juntos. Son dos completos desconocidos, como si se quieren follar allí mismo. ¡No! Mejor cuando yo no estuviera. Debía tranquilizarme y actuar con tranquilidad.

- Hola, yo soy Taylor- le tendí la mano al castaño que me la acepto con una sonrisa, el le dio un codazo a su amiga, para sacarla del mundo de "que bonita es la lechuga de mi plato", al parecer dio resultado y ella también estrecho mi mano. Ya nos habíamos presentado formalmente.

- Y dedidme… ¿de dónde sois?- pregunte. Me iba a aprovechar de que el chico parecía muy extrovertido, para así recoger toda la información posible.

- De España, no creo que conozcas nuestro pueblo, es muy pequeño, esta como a dos horas de Barcelona. Sitio que probablemente si conozcas.- ¡Vaya! Una chica bonita española, que además me ponía las cosas complicadas… que exótico me parecía todo.

- Si, Barcelona si. Oye, pero ella habla mucho mejor que tu ingles. No te ofendas eh- el se rió, así que no le había importado mi descaro.

- Ya, su padre tiene raíces inglesas así que lo hablan bastante en casa.

- Y decidme, ¿que os trae por aquí? ¿De vacaciones?- que cotilla estaba siendo, esperaba no parecer demasiado desesperado.

- A mi me han dado una beca para estudiar en la universidad de Los Angeles.

- ¿Y tu Summer? ¿Que te ha traído aquí? Aparte de acompañar a tu amigo en una aventura…- ella solo me miraba profundamente a los ojos, cosa que no me incomodaba nada pero que me ponía muy nervioso porque parecía que leía mi alma.

- Bueno… a Summer le gusta viajar, pero aparte… esta probando suerte con lo de ser actriz, tiene muy buenas dotes interpretativas, además es lo que ha estudiado.- contesto su amigo otra vez por ella.

- No tengo buenas dotes interpretativas, tu no eres objetivo- por primera vez ella hablo, con una voz dulce, aguda pero no estridente y con un acento que me pareció encantador.

- Actriz eh… bienvenida al negocio.

- No actriz cómo tu… sino de teatro.- vaya, eso me había cogido por sorpresa, todas las chicas tenían ese sueño de venir a L.A y convertirse en actrices famosas, pero no, esta chica era distinta a todas, también en eso.

- ¿No te gusta el cine?- le pregunte, no podía no gustarle.

- Me encanta el cine, lo adoro, soy una gran cinefila, pero creo que no se me daría bien actuar en la gran pantalla, sería demasiado quisquillosa con los papeles y al final no aceptaría ninguno.

- Bueno, menos mal.. Esta es la cuarta vez en la que te encuentro, y la primera en la que no has echado a correr. No iba a hacerte daño ninguna de las otras veces.

- Ah, respecto a eso… agradecería que dejaras de perseguirme.

- Yo no te persigo, quizás eres tu la que me persigue a mi, después de todo… yo soy el conocido mundialmente.- le espete triunfalmente. A veces tenía un morro que ni yo mismo me aguantaba.

- Oh, dios mío, que creído. ¿Yo perseguirte a ti? Ni en tus mejores sueños, Taylor Lautner.- El corazón se me revolvió al escuchar mi nombre dicho por ella. Sonaba de una forma totalmente diferente. Sería por el acento...

- Pues si tu no me persigues a mi y yo a ti tampoco… creo que estamos destinados a conocernos.

- Tu pedido, te llaman.- me dijo ella señalando al dependiente borde de antes. Maldito. Cogí las dos bolsas y volví a la mesa.

- Será mejor que te vayas ya, esta comida pierde mucho fría.- me espeto ella para que me fuera.

- Si, pero no te angusties querida, estoy seguro de que pronto nos volveremos a ver.

- Eso ya se verá- me dijo ella alzando un poco la voz, puesto que yo ya había dado algunos pasos.

- No intentes esconderte, va a pasar de todos modos- dije poniendome mis ray-ban y dejandole con la palabra en la boca. Aquello ya se había convertido en un juego demasiado suculento como para dejarle ganar.

Después de esto volví de nuevo a mi casa, la verdad es que tenía ganas de sentarme y descansar.

El día siguiente paso bastante tranquilo, no vi a la chica, y eso que me había dado unos cuantos paseos por el centro e incluso por el Starbucks en el que la había visto por segunda vez, pero nada.

Pasaron dos semanas enteras sin ver a la misteriosa chica. Me estaba carcomiendo por dentro sin saber porque.

Había quedado con Kristen en media hora, hacía ya muchísimos meses que no quedábamos, casi diez. Ella había dado el primer paso con una llamada al móvil, todo el cast de crepúsculo nos habíamos llevado bien siempre, pero desde que la saga había acabado no sabía nada de nadie, supongo que son cosas normales en esta profesión. Salí corriendo porque no quería llegar tarde. Cuando llegue a la cafetería en la que habíamos quedado, ella ya me esperaba.

- ¡Taylor! Cuanto tiempo…

- Si… no deberíamos dejar que pase tanto.

Pedimos unos cafés y Kristen me explico sobre los proyectos que le habían estado ofreciendo, no conseguí concentrarme demasiado en la conversación.

- ¿Me has escuchado?- pregunto mi amiga pasando una de sus manos por delante de mi cara.

- No, perdona.

- Estas muy abstraído, con la mente muy lejos. A ti te pasa algo.- y creo que tenía razón.

- No me pasa nada.- pero mentí.

- Si, siempre has sido muy bueno manteniendo una charla, era de las cosas que mas agradecía de ti.

- Bueno, pues si, me pasa algo, creo, no se exactamente… además no tiene solución, quiero decir… no es un problema pero me parece que es la causa de que este tan pensativo.

- Dios, Taylor, cuentamelo y punto, así no me estoy enterando de nada.

- Bueno, he conocido a una chica y no puedo quitarmela de la cabeza.

- Pues díselo. ¿Desde cuando tienes problemas para conseguir citas?

- Es que esto es diferente. No la conozco, bueno si y no. Creo que no te estas enterando de nada así que te lo voy a explicar. Hace dos semanas vi a una chica en la calle, me llamo la atención, cuando me vio se quedo estupefacta y salió corriendo antes de poder decirle nada. Aquello me dejo totalmente en shock, ya sabes… la gente no suele correr despavorida cuando nos ve, estuve bastante tiempo pensando en ello, pero sin mas. Lo fuerte es que a la mañana siguiente fui a un Starbucks fuera de la ciudad, para no encontrarme con demasiada gente y allí estaba ella, otra vez, con lo grande que es la ciudad… mantuve una pequeña conversación con ella en la que no saque nada en claro, evitaba mis preguntas, era tan misteriosa… y además guapa, que en ese momento me enganche y no sabía ni su nombre ni nada que me ayudara a localizarla.- Kristen iba a interrumpir mi discurso, pero yo seguí hablando porque todavía había cosas que explicar- después de eso me la encontré por la calle, yo en mi coche y ella en la carretera y volvió a salir corriendo, en ese momento en el estado de locura en el que me dejo… ese mismo día coincidimos en un restaurante, y conseguí hablar con ella. Se llama Summer y es de España, a venido con un amigo que esta estudiando aquí, pero ella esta intentado ser actriz, a poder ser de teatro.

- Madre mía, que historia mas rocanbolesca. Solo podía pasarte a ti.

- Lo se. Pensé que volvería a verla, encontrarte en una semana a la misma persona cuatro veces no puede ser una coincidencia. Pero hace ya dos semanas que no se de ella… debería haberle pedido el numero de teléfono.

- La verdad es que si Taylor. No puedo ayudarte… no sabes ni su apellido. Lo único que puedes hacer es frecuentar los sitios dónde la has visto.

- Claro, eso es. Kristen, eres un genio. ¡Te debo la vida!- y me levanté ante la genial idea que me había dado.

- ¿Pero dónde vas?

- A probar una cosa. Te llamare si funciona.- casi grite, saliendo por la puerta.

Cogí mi coche en dirección a la universidad de Los Angeles, dónde estudiaba su amigo, si alguien podía ayudarme ese era el. ¿¡Como no se me había ocurrido antes!


	4. Capítulo 3 El invitado

**Capítulo 3. -El invitado y las falsas apariencias.**

**SummerPOV**

Hacía dos semanas que no veía a Taylor. Y yo misma me había sorprendido, puesto que me pasaba los días paseando por el centro, pero no había manera de encontrarlo. ¿Saldría corriendo otra vez si lo veía? Si así era no entendía ahora este estado de necesidad de verle en el que me encontraba. Decidí que lo mejor era preparar la comida para Rubén, el cual hoy tenía tiempo para venir a comer a casa.

- ¡Hola, ya estoy en casa!- Mi compañero de piso había llegado.

- Estoy en la cocina- le grité.

- Espero que hayas hecho comida suficiente, traigo otra boca mas- comentó mi amigo desde el comedor, me supuse que un compañero de clase. Dejé la cocina para dirigirme hacía dónde se escuchaban las voces. No podía creerlo. Era el, Taylor Lautner, en mi comedor.

- Hola- me dijo él saludando con una de sus manos, mientras la otra restaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- Espero que no te importe… me lo encontré en el campus.- se excusó mi amigo, que sabía de mis contradicciones respecto a nuestro invitado.

- No pasa nada, hay tallarines para todos.- y sonreí. Taylor me miro sorprendido, supongo que porque nunca me había visto tan amable, había sido bastante arisca con él desde el principio. De todos modos, no iba a bajar mi guardia, ese chico todavía podía hacerme mucho daño.

Entre los tres pusimos la mesa y nos sentamos a comer la pasta.

- Me alegro de haberos conocido, esta comida esta buenísima- decía Taylor con la boca llena.

- Pues en esta casa todas las comidas están igual de ricas- explicó mi amigo.

- Entonces me alegro de que Summer ya no corra como si la fuera a violar- no es violación si me dejo, pensé.- así podré venir en otra ocasión.

- Es que tienes cara de pervertido, bueno seguro que lo eres en realidad, solo que con Rubén aquí te controlas.

- Perdona señorita, pero yo puedo salir violado de aquí por dos personas.

- Vaya… veo que ya conoces a Rubén en profundidad.

- Si, hemos tenido una conversación interesante viniendo hacía aquí- me daba miedo lo que esos dos podían haber hablado.

Después de más conversación sin sentido sobre nada en concreto nos terminamos la comida.

- Me gustaría seguir con la interesante discusión sobre si los cocodrilos se comerían a Taylor, pero debo volver a clase- los dos se levantaron.

- Vamos, que te llevo.- dijo el de tez oscura.

- No, quédate y reposa la comida, yo iré en metro como siempre.- agrego mi amigo, cuando volviera a casa lo iba a matar. Pretendía dejarme a solas con él.

- Bueno, si Summer esta de acuerdo y no piensa que me voy a aprovechar de ella…- dijo Taylor mirándome a mi.

- Como quieras. No te tengo miedo.- el se rió ante mi comentario y volvió a sentarse en la silla. Rubén se despidió y salió por la puerta tal y como había llegado.

- ¿Recogemos la mesa?- me preguntó. Yo asentí y cogí mi plato y el de Rubén. Llevamos todos los utensilios de la comida hacía la cocina, bromeando y empujándonos levemente. Cuando acabamos nos sentamos en el sofá, mirando un programa en la tele. Yo, por mi parte, ni me había enterado de que trataba el programa, porque estaba absorta en mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Taylor?- pregunté de golpe, mi cerebro necesitaba encontrar respuestas.

- Ver la televisión. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- Me parece surrealista que estés sentado en mi sofá. Debe de haber una razón, podrías estar en el tuyo, que seguro es mucho más cómodo.

- Me caes bien, aunque todavía no te conozco mucho, espero que me permitas saber mas de ti.

- Seguro que conoces a mucha gente simpática.

- Mira, Rubén me a explicado que has salido muy herida en otras ocasiones, pero yo no voy a hacerte daño.

- Lo dudo bastante- ante eso el se quedo callado, mirando sus manos. Por primera vez desde que lo había visto parecía nervioso y dubitativo.

- Ya se que piensas que soy un chulo playa…- susurraba.

- No he dicho eso…

- Pero lo piensas, porque todos lo piensan. Pero solo es un caparazón… al igual que tu tienes el tuyo, yo tengo el mío. Y no soy como aparento ser.

- No se que es lo que te ha explicado Rubén o que es lo que crees saber… pero es evidente que no sabes mi historia.

- No te enfades por favor, - decía este, angustiado. ¡Angustiado! ¿Quién era ese chico que estaba en mi comedor? Era evidente que resultaba que no lo conocía.- es la primera vez desde que te conocí que no me haces el vacío. Solo… no se, creo que los dos necesitamos un amigo con el que poder comportarnos tal como somos.

- No me he enfadado.- contesté medio sonriendo, para que se calmara un poco.

- Creo que en realidad no podrías enfadarte con nadie ni aunque quisieras, y tienes mucho amor que dar a la gente que te importa. Pero intentas que nadie te importe para no salir defraudada.- Lo había clavado, pero no quería reconocerlo.

- Y tu intentas aparentar que tienes mucha confianza en ti cuando no la tienes. Es mas, apuesto a que a ti una chica te ha hecho mucho daño y por eso aparentas ser un egocéntrico.- Me miró con una mirada completamente diferente, y supe que yo también lo había clavado.

- No te lo voy a negar, ese es el propósito de que este aquí, intentar volver a ser yo mismo.- después de eso nos quedamos un rato callados. Creo que intentábamos asimilar la situación.

- ¿Que te parece quedar el sábado?- él rompió el silencio con esa proposición.

- Trabajo los fines de semana.

- Oh vaya… entonces quedaremos entre semana, bueno, si quieres- y me sonrío, no con esa sonrisa torcida, sino con una dulce. Me gustaba esa faceta suya, podía notar como mis muros se derrumbaban poco a poco.

Después de un poco más de charla distendida y de intercambiarnos los teléfonos, Taylor se tuvo que ir ya que tenía trabajo. Era inquietante lo que me podía deparar el futuro. Aproveché para llamar a casa, porque seguro que mi madre se estaba subiendo por las paredes por no saber de mi.

- ¿Summer? ¡Por fin llamas!- efectivamente había contestado ella.

- Si, he estado algo liada.

- ¿Has echo amigos?

- Si. Algunas conocidas que trabajan en el bar conmigo y un chico muy majo.

- Oh. ¡Un chico! Cuéntamelo todo. Cómo es, cómo se llama, de que hace.

- Mama por favor… es un chico y ya esta.- Quizás no había sido buena idea decírselo, mi madre era la cotilla mayor.

- Pero debo saberlo, he de darle el visto bueno.

- Solo es un amigo. ¿Esta papa?- pregunté cambiando así de tema.

- No, salió a comprar. Le diré que estás bien, pero vuelve a llamar pronto eh...

- De acuerdo. Volveré a llamar. Os quiero.- las llamadas eran bastante caras y no solían ser muy largas.

Me metí en internet un rato, cotilleando el facebook y el twitter, que hacía días que había dejado abandonado. Un montón de comentarios me preguntaban que tal todo, cómo me iba, si ya había encontrado alguna buena oferta… me avergonzó el echo de pensar en contestar y decir que todavía no.

Mi mejor amiga, Eva, me había dejado millones de comentarios, canciones en facebook y tonterías varias, como la echaba de menos… decidí enviarle un email, ya que solo le había contestado a los comentarios que me dejaba.

_Mi muy añorada y loca Eva, aquí todo esta bien. Rubén estudia mucho y me deja sola muchas veces. El trabajo en el bar bien, cómo ya te expliqué, pero entre semana mis días son asquerosamente aburridos y me los paso dando paseos y tomando cafés en Starbucks. Aquí todavía hace bastante calor. ¿Te acuerdas del sueño aquel que se me repetía? Pues ya lo he resulto, los ojos eran de Taylor Lautner, si, si, me lo he encontrado varias veces por la ciudad y hoy a venido a comer. Sé que todo esto parece una broma o una paranoia de las nuestras, pero es cierto, yo también estoy flipando. Tengo un montón de ganas de volver a verlo, pero no estoy segura de si él también quiere, dice que si… pero puede ser que solo lo haya dicho por quedar bien. De todos modos ya sabes como soy yo para abrirme a los demás y la desconfianza que tengo… Ojalá estuvieras aquí, todo es mas fácil a tu lado. Contéstame pronto, necesito sabias palabras sobre lo que piensas de todo esto. Recuerdos a los demás._

Después de eso me tumbé en la cama a leer el libro de Stephen King, que lo había empezado el primer día que llegue a Los Angeles. Iba a ser el primer libro que me leía en tierras estado unidenses. Cada detalle cuenta.

Rubén llego antes de lo que me esperaba, e hice la cena para los dos, tortilla francesa. Normalmente era yo la que cocinaba, porque se me daba bien y era algo que me gustaba, no porque él no quisiera.

- Has reaccionado muy bien este mediodía cuando me he presentado con Taylor.

- Ya. Ni yo misma me lo creía. Ya sabes como soy para estas cosas… simplemente me sentí con ganas de estar con él.

- Me alegra. ¿Y que ha pasado esta tarde?- mi amigo me puso ojos maliciosos.

- Nada. Hemos hablado de varias cosas, hemos visto la tele y me ha dado su numero de teléfono.

- Bueno, él te ha dado su numero, porque el tuyo se lo di yo esta mañana cuando me lo encontré.

- Oh, pues se ha hecho el despistado como si no me tuviera en su lista de contactos. Se va a enterar cuando lo pille- hablaba en broma, me hacía gracia que hubiese escondido ese dato- oye, ¿que le contaste exactamente esta mañana?.

- No te preocupes, nada, solo le dije que tuviera paciencia, que te habían hecho daño antes y te costaba abrirte a los demás. También le dije que como se le ocurriera hacerte daño lo iba a atar en mi cama como esclavo sexual.

- Oh dios mío, dime que no le dijiste eso de verdad- mi amigo se carcajeo, pero no supe interpretar lo que quería decir. Lo creía bastante capaz de soltar esa perla.

Recogimos rápidamente y los dos decidimos que hoy nos iríamos pronto a dormir.

Mi habitación era mi santuario, no era ni pequeña ni grande, pero allí me sentía protegida. Mi cama era mullida cómo a mi me gustaba, tenía un edredón y una manta muy calentitas. En la pared de enfrente de la cama había una gran estantería color marrón, llena de libros y sobretodo de dvds, porque era una gran coleccionista de cine. En la otra pared había un gran cuadro con varias fotografías de Audrey Hepburn, mujer que me parecía casi perfecta.

Me puse mi pijama de invierno, aunque no hacía frío yo me sentía bien con el puesto. Y apagué la luz. Estaba nerviosa por pensar que quizás esa noche tendría un sueño diferente, pero a causa de esa excitación no podía dormir y no paraba de dar vueltas, de un lado a otro de la cama. Alcancé el móvil que reposaba en la mesita de noche… sin pensar me vi con la bandeja de los mensajes abierta, dispuesta a escribirle uno a Taylor.

"_Esta tarde has jugado con ventaja. Tu ya tenías mi numero. Has sido un niño malo. Habíamos quedado que nada de secretos o falsas apariencias". _

Le di a enviar antes de siquiera pensar en lo que acaba de escribir, la verdad es que lo hice rápido, porque si pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo me iba a arrepentir.

En poco tiempo me quede medio dormida, en ese estado entre dormida y despierta, cuando una vibración me despertó del todo. ¡Era un mensaje! ¿Sería él?

" _Como hemos quedado en nada de secretos, te diré la verdad. No te dije que ya tenía tu numero porque me hacía ilusión que me lo dieras tu, es algo tonto, lo sé. Buenas noches niña buena"_

¿Quien le había dicho que yo era una niña buena? Esta vez pensé con un poco mas de sangre fría y no conteste a la tentadora idea de decir que no era una niña buena. Ese tipo de conversaciones se suelen ir de las manos.


	5. Capítulo 4 Sábado de emociones

**Capítulo 4. -Sábado de emociones. ¿Celos yo? Que tontería. **

**SummerPOV**

Sábado.

Rubén y yo nos habíamos pasado la mitad del día viendo películas y vídeos tontos por internet. Comí una fruta y un yougurt para cenar y me fui corriendo al bar, porque esa noche trabajaba. Solo estaba a 3 manzanas de mi piso así que siempre iba andando. Cruzaba la segunda manzana cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar. Taylor, ponía en la pantalla, eso si que era una sorpresa.

- Hey- contesté.

- Me preguntaba si te apetecía quedar… verás… con otra persona me haría el interesante y diría eh nena, ¿Te apetecería verme? Pero cómo hemos quedado en nada de fachadas, he de decirte que en realidad tengo muchísimas ganas de verte. ¿Me harías compañía en esta noche? Podríamos ir a cenar algo… no se… lo que tu quieras.- Quería derretirme de adorabilidad, concepto que ni siquiera existe, pero tenía cosas que hacer.

- Oh, ahora mismo estoy yendo a trabajar.

- Podemos quedar después.- sonaba desesperado, era muy gracioso que se mostrara así.

- Taylor, salgo tarde.

- No importa, podemos ver una película por ejemplo. ¿No vas a dejarme solo, verdad?

- Seguro que estas poniendo cara de perro abandonado. Vale, vale, película. ¿Vienes a mi casa sobre la 1? A esa hora ya debería salir de sobras.

- ¡Perfecto! Te veo entonces, no te canses.

Sonreí como una boba cuando colgué, noche de cine en mi casa con Taylor. Con el embobamiento había perdido muchísimo tiempo, salí corriendo para llegar unos minutos después al bar.

- Se te ve contenta esta noche- me saludo Kim, la que me acompañaba a casa normalmente, era rubia de ojos azules, vestía un top de leopardo y una falda roja, aunque pudiera parecer que era una chica vulgar, era muy bonita y además con buen corazón.

- Yo no se cómo puedes venir contenta a trabajar- Esa era Jessica, tenía una larga melena ondulada negra azabache y de tez oscura, esta llevaba unos shorts de cuero y un top también negro de cuero. Jessica bailaba en el escenario, por eso me suponía que le desagradaba tanto venir a trabajar. No era un local demasiado vulgar ni de mala reputación, pese a que tenían espectáculo de chicas, pero tampoco podría decir que era un sitio refinado.

Yo, por mi parte, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos tejanos, junto a unas botas de cowboy negras, cuando trabajaba me vestía mas extravagante, tampoco demasiado, lo justo para que mi jefa estuviera contenta.

Me pase las siguientes horas poniendo cervezas, chupitos de tequila y whiskys solos. Estaba llenísimo hasta los topes. En el reloj de mi muñeca marcaba la una de la noche. No tenía una hora definida de salida, normalmente Kathy, la dueña del bar, nos iba mandando a casa cuando a ella le parecía bien y veía que no éramos necesarias, pero cuando había mucha gente todas nos íbamos juntas cuando cerrábamos.

- Hola guapetona, me pones una cerveza?- me dijo alguien con una voz de borracho increíble, me gire para atender al cliente cuando vi a Taylor con una gran sonrisa.

- Era broma ¿eh?- me explico, ya con su voz normal. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Rubén también estaba a su lado.

- De todos modos, eres menor de edad cómo para servirte alcohol. No me la vas a colar jovencito.- Taylor tenía veinte años y yo ya había cumplido los veintidós hacía tiempo atrás. Aunque él pareciera el mayor y yo la menor.

- Cómo no venías pensamos en venir a verte- comento Rubén.

- ¿Os pongo algo? Aunque no lo sirvamos nunca, también tenemos refrescos.

- Una fanta de naranja- pidió Rubén.

- Que sean dos.

- ¿Que veremos esta noche?- pregunte sirviendoles lo que habían pedido.

- Yo había pensado una de miedo- propuso Taylor- pero cómo quieras, si te dan miedo no.

- Claro que no me dan miedo, me gustan mucho, seguro que tengo alguna por casa.

- ¿No me presentas a tus amigos?- me pregunto Kim cuando se dio cuenta de mi charla.

- Si, él es Rubén, mi compañero de piso y él Taylor, un amigo. Chicos, ella es Kim.

- Encantada- y les estrecho la mano cordialmente. Me di cuenta al momento que ella había reconocido a Taylor por Crepúsculo, aunque lo había intentado disimula, supongo que para no hacerle sentir demasiado incomodo. Fui a atender a una pareja que me pedía y Kim me acompaño.

- Tia, el castaño de ojos verdes esta buenísimo- me decía esta comiendose a Rubén con la mirada.

- Es gay, lo siento, y no, Kim, no vas a poder cambiarlo, esas cosas no las cambian un par de tetas- dije anticipándome a lo que seguramente ella iba a decir.

- El chico lobo esta por ti.

- Según tu, todo el mundo esta por mi, no eres objetiva.- siempre me decía que todos los tios babeaban por mi, cuando en realidad todos lo hacían por ella.

- Fíjate como te mira- en ese momento nos giramos hacía donde estaban, y vi cómo Jessica se estaba presentado y dandole dos besos a Taylor. Menuda golfa, algo por dentro se enfureció haciendome tener mucha calor. Eran celos.

- Ves. Ya atiendo yo- me dijo Kim, agarrando el vaso de cerveza que estaba llenando yo.

- Ya habéis conocido a Jessica.- exclame acercándome de nuevo donde estaban, poniendo entre medio de Rubén y Taylor y poniendoles los brazos por encima de sus hombros, cosa complicada debido a mi poca altura.

- Sí- dijo Taylor poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Tuve que sonreír, porque solo me miraba a mi. -¿Cuándo sales Summer?

Miré a mi jefa, que éstaba contando la caja que llevábamos hasta el momento. Los tuve que dejar, muy a mi pensar, para acercarme hasta dónde estaba ella.

- Kathy, me preguntaba si me necesitabas mas tiempo o puedo irme...- pregunte cuidadosamente, mirando por el rabillo del ojo lo que pasaba detrás de la barra con Jessica. Kathy miro el local y la hora.

- Es tarde y creo que nos las podremos apañar sin ti… esta bien, puedes irte. Mañana aquí a la misma hora eh.

Cogí mis cosas y salí corriendo de la barra hasta dónde estaban mis amigos, que se habían alejado un poco hacía la puerta al verme con las cosas.

- Ya estoy, nos podemos ir- anuncié cuando los alcancé.

- ¡LLámame algún día!- medio grito Jessica, que ahora volvía a estar bailando en el escenario.

- Menudo zorrón- solté cuando salimos a la calle.

- ¡Estas celosa!- exclamo el moreno con las manos al aire.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños Taylor Lautner.

- Tranquila Summercita, no me gusta- ¿Summercita? Me iba a derretir de empalagosidad, pero no podía decir que no me gustara.

- Me da igual si te gusta, ya te lo he dicho- el iba diciendo que si con la cabeza, dandome la razón como a los locos. ¡Por supuesto que estaba celosa! Pero no iba a hacerselo saber.

Llegamos a casa y Rubén se tiro en el sofá, yo seguí el camino para dejar mis cosas y Taylor me siguió.

- ¿Dónde vas?- pregunte girandome hacía él, que estaba a mi espalda.

- Quiero ver tu habitación- suspiré y abrí mi puerta, guardé la ropa que había por la cama en el armario.

- Mira, ahí tengo las pelis- dije señalando la estantería de la pared- Elige una.

- Ala, el cd de Taylor Swift, no, que digo… tienes todos sus cds.

- Te he dicho que miraras las pelis cotilla.

- ¡Es que están al lado! Si que te gusta…- asentí con la cabeza, mirando yo también las películas.

- La conozco, si quieres te la puedo presentar…- me dijo poniendo cara de suspicacia, sabiendo que yo le iba a decir que no.

- Ah si, es verdad, que fue tu novia, o és tu novia vaya.- eso por portarse mal, si quería guerra yo sabía jugar muy bien.

- No és mi novia.

- Pero lo fue.- a ver como salía de este enredo.

- Es muy extraño que seas fan de mi ex. Enserio, esto descoloca un poco. ¿Por eso huías de mi al principio?.

- No, sé que eres el bueno de la película.- dije, por lo que había leído él la había tratado muy bien.

- Vaya… si al final resultara que eres toda una fan mía y que te sabes mi vida entera… no puedes vivir sin mi, ya lo sabía.- el maldito sabía jugar también muy bien.

- Hola, el Taylor chulo esta de vuelta- le di dónde mas dolía.

- No, contigo ya no. Me alegra que sepas cosas de mi, eres demasiado increíble para perder tiempo conmigo...

- Eh, mira, La maldición, podríamos verla… bueno si te atreves, da bastante miedo sabes…- dije para cambiar de tema, tampoco quería que se arrastrara, un nivel medio, por favor.

- ¿Miedo? Que va. Pero a lo mejor a ti te da miedo y me espachurras- decidí que ya estaba bien de conversación, porque mis mejillas tendrían un color extremadamente rosado.

Fuímos hasta el comedor, cuando llegamos Rubén se levanto yendo hacía su habitación.

- Eh, no te quedas a ver una peli?- yo ya sabía que él lo hacía para dejarnos solos, pero era una tontería porque Taylor y yo solo éramos amigos.

- No, tengo mucho sueño.

- Es la maldición, eh?- cuando le dije eso sonrío y se volvió a sentar en el sofá, Taylor también- ¡Voy a hacer palomitas!- anuncié dejandoles el dvd para que la fueran poniendo.

Cuando se hicieron las palomitas y las puse en un bol fui hasta el comedor, dónde ya me esperaban con las luces apagadas y la peli en pausa en el principio.

Me tuve que sentar entre medio de los dos, porque era el único sitio que habían dejado. Al principio engullíamos las palomitas cómo auténticos leones, pero cuando la película empezó a meterse en la trama, dejamos de comer, por la tensión palpante. Vaya, daba mas miedo de lo que recordaba. Sabía que daba miedo, porque por eso la había visto tan poco, era una miedosa.

Pis. Mucho pis. Me estaba muriendo de pis. Giré mi cabeza mirando hacía el pasillo dónde se encontraban las habitaciones y al fondo el lavabo, estaba todo apagado y no se veía nada. ¿Cómo pretendía ir al lavabo si apenas podía moverme?

Y zas, una escena dónde salía el maldito niño de La Maldición cuando menos te lo esperas. En un acto reflejo me cogí al brazo de Taylor y escondí mi cara allí, escuché como él se reía flojito.

- Me vas a cortar la circulación- susurro, no me había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que lo apretaba y me relajé sin decir nada. Me fijé en el dvd, quedaban 63 minutos de película todavía, no iba a poder esperar una hora entera aguantando el pis. Mire a mi lado derecho, donde se encontraba Rubén. ¡Demonios, se había dormido! ¿Y ahora que? ¡Maldito! Tenía que ir al lavabo… ¿Y si…? No, mala idea Summer. ¿Y si le pido a Taylor que me acompañe?


	6. Capítulo 5 El pasado siempre vuelve

**Capítulo 5. -El pasado siempre vuelve.**

**TaylorPOV**

- ¿Taylor?- me preguntó Summer susurrando- Rubén se a dormido.

- Parece que si tenía sueño.

- ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?- me preguntó, aunque estaba oscuro podía ver como sus mejillas estaban totalmente rosadas, casi rojas.

- ¿Me acompañas al baño?- oh. Era preciosa. Eso aumentaba mi visión de ella como alguien tierno, dulce, inocente… no le contesté pero puse la película en pausa y la cogí de la mano fuertemente, nos dirigimos al pasillo, encendiendo todas las luces a nuestro paso, hasta llegar al final dónde se encontraba el lavabo.

- Estaré justo aquí- le dije mientras se metía dentro y cerraba la puerta. No tardó demasiado, se había dado mucha prisa.

- Si tanto miedo te daba haberlo dicho y habríamos visto otra cosa.

- Me da miedo, pero me gusta, es mas, ahora mismo la acabaremos de ver.- dijo decidida. Y así hicimos, volvimos al comedor a la misma posición de antes y reanudamos la película.

Cuando me di cuenta, había pasado su brazo por encima de ella y esta se había apoyado en mi costado. Ojalá la película no hubiera acabado nunca, porque era la posición mas cómoda del mundo. Ella estaba cálida y olía entre una mezcla de melocotón, frambuesa, madreselva y jazmín, si si, todo junto. Pero la película terminó, y con la música de los créditos Rubén se despertó. Summer se retiró enseguida de mi lado, fingiendo delante de su amigo que no habíamos estado abrazados.

- A estado bien- comento el recién despierto.

- Anda calla, si te has dormido.- le espetó ella.

- Bueno, y vosotros habéis hecho manitas- vi como las mejillas de Summer ardían.

- Vamos, vamos, que es muy tarde ya- dije para cortar el momento incomodo que se había creado. Los dos me acompañaron a la puerta, yo miré un instante mi coche, que estaba en la puerta, estaba como lo había dejado, al menos a primera vista, después volví dónde ellos y les dije buenas noches.

Conduje por la ciudad vacía hasta llegar a mi residencial barrio.

Cuando llegué mi madre me esperaba en el comedor. Sí, todavía vivía con mis padres, no me desagradaba, cuando trabajaba en una película apenas podía verlos, así que cuando estaba en casa me gustaba tenerlos conmigo.

- Mama, ya te dije que no hacía falta que me esperaras despierta…- susurré para no despertar a todos.

- Ya lo sé. Me quedé dormida en el sofá- y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Después los dos subimos las escaleras y cada uno se metió en su habitación.

Yo seguía teniendo la misma habitación que cuando nos habíamos mudado allí desde Michigan, unos cuantos posters de los Wolverines, mi equipo de fútbol, algunas fotos de mi infancia, el portátil… las típicas cosas que tiene un chico de mi edad en su habitación. Lo único que había cambiado desde que nos habíamos mudado era la cama, puesto que en la antigua ya apenas cabía.

Enseguida el sueño me venció.

Me desperté un poco tarde, debía aprovechar antes de que empezara a grabar la película y tuviera que despertarme a las seis de la mañana.

- ¿Mucha fiesta ayer?- preguntó mi hermana pequeña Makena.

- No. Vi una película con unos amigos.

- Que aburrido eres- Makena estaba pasando por una edad difícil, los catorce no son demasiado buenos. Todos nos creemos que nos vamos a comer el mundo, unos mas que otros.

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y mi madre me puso un huevo frito.

- ¿Que vas a hacer hoy?- me preguntó maternalmente revolviéndome el pelo.

- No tengo planes. Podríamos ver una película…

- Oh, cariño, tu padre y yo vamos a salir con unos amigos a comer fuera. Makena se va a casa de una amiga.

- Oh, no importa. Descansaré un poco, de aquí a poco seguro que se ponen las cosas intensas y me moriré por un descanso.

Me pasé lo que quedaba de mañana en el patio haciendo rabiar a Makena y jugando a tirarle un frisbee a Roxy, nuestro perro.

Alrededor de las doce y media se fueron todos y yo pusé a calentar el pollo que me había dejado mi madre. Yo podía hacerme algo de comer perfectamente, pero a la señora Lautner le gustaba cocinar y se sentía mala madre si no dejaba algo preparado.

Después de eso pensé en llamar a Summer, pero quizás era demasiado, ya nos habíamos visto ayer. Había cambiado su actitud y nos habíamos hecho amigos, pero tampoco quería agobiarla. De todos modos, ella jamás había expresado que le gustara. ¿Me gustaba a mi acaso? Bueno, era evidente que me parecía guapa y que me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, las horas me pasaban volando a su lado y nos llevábamos bien, pese a que los hacía unas semanas que la había conocido.

Lo mejor era no llamarla, además esa noche también tenía que trabajar. Quizás mañana, mejor. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi móvil sonando en el bolsillo. Cuando vi la pantalla me quede pasmado. Taylor Swift llamando. No había visto esto venir. Contesté rápidamente, mas por la intriga de saber que quería que por otra cosa.

- Pensé que jamas contestarías…- un silencio incomodo. ¿Qué quería que contestara a eso?

- No importa. Había pensado que estaría bien vernos, hace mucho desde la última vez.- ¿Debía decir que sí?

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí, vaya… es un domingo por la tarde… podríamos ir a tomar un café y ponernos al día en nuestra vida.

- ¿Un café? ¿Cómo viejos amigos? Esta bien.- al fin y al cabo, solía llevarme muy bien con ella, hasta que me había destrozado el corazón.

Me dijo el sitio y decidimos ir los dos para allá ya y encontrarnos cuando llegáramos, yo fui el primero, como no, las mujeres y su regla de llegar siempre tarde.

- ¡Hola!- exclamó ella cuando me vio sentado en una de las mesas. Me saludó con un abrazo. No esperaba ese tipo de muestras de cariño después de tanto tiempo.

- Hace millones desde la última vez- comentó sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

- Ya. Hemos estado los dos bastante liados.

La camarera vino a atendernos. Yo pedí un café con leche y ella un capuccino con caramelo, muy típico de Taylor.

- Sí, te he visto en mogollón de sitios, me alegro mucho- era verdad, los últimos meses habían sido una locura, entre Amanecer y todas las entrevistas.

- Sí, ahora estoy de paron hasta que empiece a grabar la próxima película.

- Yo también. He estado de tour por todos sitios.

- Sí, lo vi en la tele. ¿Vendiste todo, no?- ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrío. La verdad es que la chica estaba teniendo muchísimo éxito, y me alegraba por ella, era buena en lo que hacía.

- Deberías venir a algún concierto, dentro de un mes toco por aquí.- invitación incomoda. ¿Debía ir cómo amigo suyo? ¿Debía cortar de raíz aquello?

- Bueno… ya veremos, quizás ya haya empezado a grabar la película- y esperaba que eso la hiciera que no preguntara más. Por suerte para mi, la camarera nos trajo nuestras tazas, y aunque sabía que mi café estaría ardiendo tomé un pequeño sorbo.

- ¿Cómo esta tu hermana? ¿Y tu madre?- Taylor siempre se había llevado muy bien con mi familia, en especial con las chicas. Me sabía mal que hubiera cortado tan drásticamente los lazos con ellas, pero es lo que pasa con las relaciones cuando acaban.

- Están bien. Makena esta insoportable.

- Hecho de menos pasar tiempo en tu casa con ella… y contigo.- lo último lo dijo susurrando, pero la había escuchado claramente. Bebí un gran sorbo de mi taza.

- Que tal con…- como se llamaba el chico ese…- ¿Qué tal con Jake Gyllenhaal?

- Ya no estamos.

- Oh lo siento… no lo sabía- en realidad algo había escuchado.

- No lo sientas, lo deje yo a él- como no, Taylor dejando a chicos…

- Entonces no era para ti, imagino- dije justamente las palabras que me había dicho a mi cuando me dejo. "No eres para mi, Taylor"

- Supongo… me equivoque Tay, no debí dejarte ir… te echo muchísimo de menos, no sabía lo que tenía…

- Es tarde. Agradezco lo de la canción y las disculpas, ya te lo dije en su momento- ella iba a decir algo pero continué- no te odio ni nada por el estilo, me sigues cayendo bien, pero solo como amigos, eso es todo.

- Creo que no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Los sentimientos no los puedo cambiar.

- Además… estoy viendo a alguien.- añadí como el que no quiere la cosa.

- Oh… no lo sabía…

- Nadie lo sabe. En realidad no estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo eh, solo somos amigos pero creo que estoy sintiendo cosas por ella.

- ¿Quién es?

- Aunque parezca raro no la conoces. No es de este mundo… es gracioso, pero acabo de recordar que es fan tuya…- Taylor no dijo nada, se quedó algo muda. A una fan no podía odiarla, lo sabía.

- Pues suerte. Seguro que sale bien, dile hola de mi parte- ves, si ya sabía yo que Taylor, pese a todo, seguía siendo la misma chica de buen corazón de siempre. Algo en mi bolsillo vibro, el móvil.

"_¿Que hace señorito Lautner? Me aburro muchísimo y quería saber de su gran domingo. -Summer"_

Contesté lo mas rápido posible, moviendo los dedos a velocidad súper sónica por el teclado del iphone, me parecía maleducado estar todo el rato jugando con el móvil, pero vi como Taylor hacía lo mismo.

"_Pues… estoy con Taylor Swift! Te manda saludos. -Señorito Lautner" _Descubrí que estaba esperando que Summer sintiera celos de Taylor.

En menos de lo que me esperaba me contesto _"Me dijiste que lo vuestro había terminado. Supongo que tu amiga de ahí abajo quiere fiesta." _Oh, no acababa de decir aquello…!

"_¡Lo que has dicho! Que niña mas mala. Las chicas inocentes como tu no deben decir esas cosas. ¿Quién te lo ha enseñado?"_

Miré a mi acompañante, por suerte ella también estaba mensajeando a alguien.

"_Más inocente que tu sí… al menos yo no voy a buscar a exs para tirarmelas, me puedo satisfacer yo misma" _

Noté como algo en mis pantalones se movía, al imaginarme aquello. ¡No! No podía pasarme eso ahora. Después de todo… parecía que no era tan inocente cómo aparentaba.

"_¡Pervertida! Lalalala no te escucho. Yo soy un buen niño que no hace esas cosas. Ademas, a sido ella la que me a llamado, yo estoy siendo un caballero no dejándola plantada"_

Y con eso di terminada la conversación vía mensajes, antes de que no pudiera calmar mis partes bajas. No era el mejor momento para aquello.

- Lo siento, un amigo no me dejaba tranquilo diciéndome de quedar- mentí. No me gustaba, pero por muy chulo que aparentaba ser no me gustaba hacer daño a las personas. No era correcto decir que estaba enviando mensajes a otra chica cuando ella casi me había declarando que quería volver.

- Tranquilo, yo estaba quedando con Abigail para después.

Después de eso decidimos irnos cada uno por su lado, porque al parecer ella había hecho planes.

- Espero que no pase tanto tiempo esta vez y nos veamos pronto.

- Yo también lo espero.

Esta vez solo me dijo adiós con la mano, nada de abrazos, para después meterse en su coche. Volví a casa, dóonde ya todos habían vuelto.

- ¿Al final saliste?- preguntó mi padre que estaba viendo las noticias.

- Sí, quedé con Taylor Swift.

- ¡Oh! ¿Qué tal esta? ¿Habéis vuelto? ¿Os habéis besado?- preguntaba Makena saltando como una loca por el comedor.

- No. Aquello ya termino, y hace mucho- respondí de mala gana tirandome en el sofá junto a mi padre.

- Con la buena pareja que hacíais…

- Tu hermano no va enserio con nadie, es joven para salir con alguien formalmente- dijo mi padre mirándome a mi. Él y su manía de no querer que tuviera novia…

- Tu hermano esta enamorado de otra chica, Makena- dijo mi madre entrando en la estancia.

- ¿Qué? Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie.

- Bueno, pero te gusta alguien… esas cosas las madres las notamos.

¿Pero como lo sabía? Creo que es un don que adoptas cuando das a luz, seguro, te conviertes en adivinadora y lectora de mentes, todo junto.

- Vamos chicos, ir a ayudar a vuestra madre a poner la mesa- ordenó mi padre.

- Pero… ¿es verdad? ¡Taylor! ¡Quién es? ¿Es famosa? ¿Es guapa?- Makena no paraba de preguntar cosas saltando a mi lado, no le hice caso hasta que se cansó y me ayudó a poner la mesa para cenar.


	7. Capítulo 6 Una tarde pasada por agua

**Capítulo 6. -Una tarde pasada por agua.**

**TaylorPOV.**

El móvil me despertó y lo apague, pero volvió a sonar. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantarme y mirar la pantalla. No era el despertador, era una llamada y de Summer.

- Hey, lo siento, pensé que era la alarma y te colgué.

- No pasa nada- en el otro lado se reía- yo siento haberte despertado.

- Tranquila, tenia que levantarme ya de todos modos.

- Me preguntaba si querrías hacer algo, voy a estar sola todo el día…- creo que no lo había dicho con segundas intenciones, pero eso sonaba tan delicioso y tentador, que hasta daba miedo.

- Tengo que ir al gimnasio ahora, pero puedo estar en tu casa para el mediodía.

- Genial, haré hamburguesas para comer, te parece?- oh, se presentaba un día muy pero que muy entretenido.

- Se me hace la boca agua.

- Hasta entonces pues.

- Adiós, bonita- ¿Acababa yo de decir eso? Que cursi.

No llamé a mi guardaespaldas, pues total solo iba a ir al gimnasio y luego a su casa.

- Mama! Voy a comer fuera.

- ¿Con la chica que te lleva de cabeza?

- No hay ninguna chica, ya te lo dije…

- No me mientas Taylor, sabes que siempre te descubro- Tenía razón, siempre me pillaba. No sabía mentir, siempre se me escapa la risa.

- Solo somos amigos, por eso no os he dicho nada.

- Pásalo bien entonces y ten cuidado.

Fui hasta el gimnasio, dónde ya me esperaba mi entrenador personal. Al parecer cómo había estado sin ir unos cuantos días, ahora me iba a forzar el doble. Me gustaba estas nuevas rutinas, no tan duras como cuando entrenaba para ser Jacob.

Después de dos horas de intensivo trabajo me dirigí a las duchas, no iba a ir con semejante olor a una "cita". Cuando acabe cogí mis cosas y salí corriendo. Afuera diluviaba, perfecto. ¿Solo estamos a primeros de Octubre y ya llueve en California?

Me empapé un montón, solo en el trayecto de ir a por el coche. Cuando llegué a casa de Summer estaba mojado de pies a cabeza. Antes de que pudiera ni siquiera llamar al timbre la puerta se abrió.

- Te estaba escuchando subir las escaleras- me dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¡Estas empapado!

Tuve un arrebato muy grande abrazarla, pero no quería ponerla a ella perdida.

- Ven. Pondremos tu ropa a secar.- me llevó hasta una pequeña habitación con secadora y lavadora.

- Intentaré encontrar algo de Rubén que te valga… pero con lo delgadito que es…

Me quité la camiseta, que estaba empapada, y también los tejanos que se habían mojado hasta las rodillas.

De repente Summer entró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mas que ninguna otra vez. Seguramente porque yo iba en boxers. Menos mal que eran blancos presentables y no ninguna chorrada de dibujos. Tenía unos muy molones de Iron Man, pero mejor que no lo viera nadie.

- Oh dios mío tápate!- dijo ella poniendo su mano izquierda en sus ojos, mientras que con la otra me tiraba algo de ropa, después cerro la puerta y escuché como se alejaba. Me reí, era tan adorable. Se hacía la inocente. Me puse la ropa que me había dejado, que era un pijama de cuadros, y fui hasta el comedor.

- Lo siento, fue lo mas grande que encontré. Rubén esta tan delgado que parece un huérfano al que no dan de comer- me dijo intentando bromear pero sin mirarme a los ojos. Nos sentamos los dos en la mesa para comer las deliciosas hamburguesas que había preparado.

- Summer, puedes mirarme a los ojos… es… cómo si me hubieses visto en bañador.

- Ya...- en ese momento alzo la vista hacía mi, poniéndose muy roja.

- Ahora estoy en pijama. ¿Porque la vergüenza? eh… ¡Estas pensando en hacerme marranadas!

- No. ¿Entonces que tal ayer?- me preguntó para cambiar de tema. Muy aguda… Supongo que se refería a mi quedada con Swift.

- Fue poco rato.

- Ah, así que eres rápido en eso de satisfacerte… vaya.

- ¡Te odio!- le solté. En realidad quería decir… "te odio pero solo porque estas haciendo bromas buenas"

- Yo también te odio a ti. Pero entonces si que tuviste marcha ayer.

- ¡Que no!- Solo hablamos, creo que quería que volviéramos o algo así… no lo dejó muy claro porque yo la corte inmediatamente, para no hacerle pasar mas vergüenza.

- ¿Porque? A mi me parece guapísima. Deberías haber aprovechado.

- Summer… ¿Estas celosa? Es eso.

- ¿Que dices? Tu estas mal de la cabeza.- si que estaba celosa. Bueno, al menos esperaba que si. Era buena señal, ¿no?

- Volviendo al tema, Taylor tiene demasiado miedo al amor y al comprometerse.

- No se puede huir del amor por siempre, es peor, lo sé.

- Me gusta cómo piensas- le sonreí.- ¿Has salido con mucha gente?- era un tema que quería tocar.

- Relaciones serias solo he tenido una. Durante tres años.

- Wow vaya… eso es bastante serio por no decir muy serio- Ni me lo imaginaba...

- Me dejó porque dijo que ya no sentía lo mismo, que ya no estaba enamorado.

- Ah bueno… mientras no te pusiera los cuernos...

- Oh no, eso hubiese sido terrible, odio la gente que hace eso, yo jamas lo haría, es tan ruin.- vale, se acababa de ganar diez puntos como mínimo a su favor.

Ahora entendía un poco eso de no abrirse a los demás, debe ser duro que alguien con el que llevas tanto tiempo te deje. Y no solo como novio, porque seguro que sería su mejor amigo.

Cuando terminamos de comer recogimos la mesa y Summer se puso a fregar los platos, yo la ayude. Ella los enjuagaba y yo los aclaraba. Primero empecé yo tirándole un poco de agua, ella contestó de igual modo pero conseguí esquivarlo. Al final acabó llena de agua.

- Me las pagaras- dijo sonriendo y dándome un pequeño manotazo en el brazo- Voy a cambiarme, tu ves escogiendo alguna película de las que hay en el comedor.

La vi dirigirse a su habitación y yo busqué alguna película, tal y como me había dicho, pero no encontré mucha cosa. En ese momento su móvil, que estaba en el sofá, empezó a sonar, ponía que era Rubén, así que contesté.

- Si, esta por aquí. Ahora te la paso.-

El chico preguntaba por Summer, así que fui decidido hasta su habitación y abrí la puerta, sin pensar en que es lo que había ido a hacer ella.

- ¡Taylor!- gritó, intentando taparse con sus pequeñas manos lo que estaba al descubierto.

No podía dejar de mirarla, allí plantada, en sujetador. Algo en mis pantalones se movió, concentrando toda mi sangre. Eran los pechos mas bonitos que había visto en la vida, y eso que estaban cubiertos por un sostén blanco.

- Oh, oh dios mío. Lo siento- dije cómo si estuviera muy arrepentido, cerré la puerta corriendo, además debía pensar en tranquilizar a mi pene.

No lo había hecho expresamente, no me acordaba que ella había ido a cambiarse, pero no estaba arrepentido de lo que había visto. Escuché susurros y entonces me acordé que Rubén seguía al teléfono.

- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Quien ha chillado?- el pobre se había quedado un poco pillado con lo que había escuchado.

- Uf, una larga historia. Luego te llama Summer.

Y volví al comedor, a los cinco minutos ella llegó. Miraba al suelo.

- No pasa nada. Ahora estamos en paz- le comenté, intentando que no se sintiera demasiado mal. Ella me sacó la lengua y se sentó en el sofá.

- Rubén preguntaba por ti y yo no recordé que estabas haciendo, por eso fui a buscarte.

- Voy a hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado y ahora nos pondremos a ver El rey Leon.- ¿El Rey Leon? Vaya cosas tenía esta niña.

- Oh, vale!- en el fondo me encantaba la película.

Ella puso el mencionado dvd y volvió a sentarse, mirando a la pantalla con los brazos cruzados, mientras yo no dejaba de mirarla a ella.

- Tienes unos pechos muy bonitos escondidos bajo la ropa, y bastante grandes- sé que ella quería hacer como si nada, pero no podía contenerme.

- ¡Taylor!- Ahora Summer estaba flipando en colores.

- ¿Que? Es verdad. Si además cruzas los brazos debajo de ellas...- se enrojeció muchísimo, y dejo sus brazos a los lados. Da igual, se le notaban igual, sobretodo ahora que sabía lo que había- ¿Que talla usas?

- ¡Taylor Lautner! ¿Qué pregunta es esa?- yo reí por lo bajo y dejé el tema aparcado para otra ocasión,pero no lo olvidaba, pues la película ya empezaba.

Se me pasó súper rápido, era la típica película que por muchos años que pasen a todos nos gusta.

- Que bonita… anda que no he llorado yo veces con esta cuando era pequeño.- no era algo que fuera contando por todos sitios pero bueno...

- Oh, te como!- exclamo Summer abrazándome tiernamente.

- A ver si es verdad.

- Oh dios, ¿que te pasa hoy?

- Lo siento, soy un chico, tengo necesidades.- me excusé tocando mi nuca nerviosamente.

- Significa eso que... ¿has pasado de la primera base? ya sabes... de los besos y eso.

- Ya sé a lo que te refieres. Sí. Ya no tengo dulce flor- ya no era virgen, cosas que pasan… ¿Como habíamos llegado a esta conversación? ¿Y porque sentía que podía confesarle cualquier cosa?

- Oh dios mío! ¿Pero con quién? Todas tus ex parecen bastante estrechas y modositas, bueno vamos, no me imagino a la Swift...

- Y lo son. Lo he hecho con chicas desconocidas, con una novia que tuve en el instituto... ¿Y tu con tu novio? ¿Hasta la segunda base?- No se iba a ir de rositas sin contarlo, ya que había sacado el tema…

- Hasta la última base.

- ¡¿Que?- grité No podía creerlo.

- ¿A qué viene el escándalo? Ni que tu fueras un santo.

- No se... pensaba que serías virgen, no me malinterpretes, pero pareces el tipo de chica reacia a ese tipo de cosas. De las que espera hasta el final.

- Bueno, no soy del tipo que se lo hace con todos, pero si alguien se lo gana lo suficiente como para merecer el trofeo...

- Quiero el trofeo. ¡YA!- primero no podía quitármela de la cabeza por que huía de mi, y ahora que había conseguido que no huyera me estaba volviendo loco.

- ¡Taylor!- exclamó ella. Se me estaba yendo bastante la olla, la verdad. Quería tumbarla y que gritara mi nombre. Por favor, deja de pensar esas cosas.

- Es broma- los cojones broma.

- Me pones nerviosa- mala idea decirme eso porque me acerque peligrosamente a ella.

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

- Sí… - susurró.

- Pues no lo estés...

A medida que yo iba diciendo eso me acercaba más y más a ella y Summer se iba yendo hacía atrás, hasta acabar en final del sofá. Tan cerca que podía oler su aliento dulzón y notar su respiración agitada.

No podía resistirlo, cada ápice de mi piel la pedía. Posé mis labios contra los suyos, suavemente. Si quería más que lo buscara. Y así fue porque ella fue la que busco mi lengua y me arrincono en el otro extremo contrarios del sofá, como había hecho yo con ella primero.

Metí una de mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, tocando su espalda, ella se estremeció al contacto con mi piel y sonreí de que pudiera provocarle tales sensaciones.

- Ya basta cowboy- dijo ella parando toda la diversión.

- ¿Tu quieres matarme verdad? Seguro que has sido contratada por alguien.

- ¿No crees que es un poco ir muy deprisa esto? Apenas hace unas semanas que nos conocemos. Además… no te has ganado el trofeo.

- Vale, si lo que estas intentado es volverme loco, lo estas consiguiendo. Voy a conseguir el premio. Vas a caer en mis redes.

- Tu ya has caído en las mías.

¡Demonios! claro que había caído. Pero a partir de ahora este era mi juego y ella iba a acabar rogando, pero no le iba a hacer falta rogarme mucho…

Me cambié de ropa, en la habitación de antes ya que ahora iba a ser yo quien la dejara con las ganas. Por suerte, mi ropa se había secado.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien.- le dije bajito yendo hacía la puerta.

- Lo sé.- contestó con una mirada acusadora, a lo que tuve que reírme.

- Tendremos que empezar a pensar en hacer otro tipo de cosas… salir y eso.

- Por mi podemos ver películas todos los días en mi casa.

- ¿Te da miedo que nos vean juntos y que no te dejen tranquila?- No había pensado que quizás ese era su miedo al principio. No iba a culparla por eso, la verdad, era comprensible.

- No quiero que te sigan a todos sitios porque salgamos por ahí.

- Lo importante es que tu te sientas cómoda, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a eso- ella me sonrío, supongo que eso zanjaba la conversación por el momento.

Me acerqué peligrosamente a ella, para darle un beso, Summer cerro los ojos, esperando el contacto de nuestros labios, pero tal contacto no se produjo y ella volvió a abrir sus ojos.

- Tendrás que esperar la próxima ocasión… eso por ser una niña mala antes


	8. Capítulo 7 Primera fiesta en sociedad

**Capítulo 7. - Primera fiesta en sociedad.**

**SummerPOV**

Taylor llamó para invitarnos, tanto a mi cómo a Rubén, a una fiesta que daba una amiga suya el viernes por la noche. Dijo que no era demasiado formal, estuve apunto de decir que no, pero tenía tantas ganas de verle…

- Rubén, tengo que ir a comprar ropa, necesito un vestido urgentemente!

- Si quieres podemos ir esta tarde, quedamos en el centro. Hoy termino pronto las clases.

Y así quedamos. Me hice unas espinacas para mi sola y después salí a coger el metro. Cuando llegué, Rubén ya me esperaba en la boca del metro.

- Estoy súper nerviosa por mañana.

- Va a ser una noche interesante, ya veras.- me dijo él con una gran sonrisa misteriosa.

Recorrimos unas cuantas tiendas en las que no encontramos nada, yo ya estaba entrando en pánico, cuando una pequeña tienda apareció ante nuestros ojos, con un minúsculo escaparate con cosas muy bonitas.

Y dentro apareció lo que estaba buscando. Un precioso vestido negro estrecho, con la parte del cuello y las mangas de tela de encaje. Me lo probé para saber si me iba bien o tendría que seguir buscando, pero para mi sorpresa me iba como hecho a medida.

- ¡Es perfecto! Muy tu.

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo encontré! Y tengo unos tacones negros que irán perfectos.

El tener que ponerme no había hecho que dejara de estar nerviosa, mas bien todo lo contrario.

La noche me paso lentísima, moviéndome de un lado a otro, hasta que por fin salió el sol y me levanté. Era el día.

- He dormido fatal- comenté a mi compañero de piso como saludo.

- Eso son los nervios. Creo que las clases hoy se me van a hacer interminables.

Pronto Rubén se fue y me quedé sola. Decidí que lo mejor sería estar ocupada y me puse a limpiar la casa a fondo. En medio de mi arrebato de limpieza extrema recibí un mensaje de Taylor.

"_Os pasaré a buscar a las 9. Hasta esta noche, buenorra"_

Que descarado. Recordé los besos del último día y me entro un escalofrío. Lo había dejado con las ganas expresamente, era una de las tácticas que había aprendido de mi amigo Rubén. Cuando tuve todo limpio me preparé un poco de arroz tres delicias para comer. Después de llenar el estomago y fregar lo que había ensuciado, encendí el portátil para ver mi correo. Efectivamente tenía un email de Eva.

"_Estoy flipando contigo. Seguro que te ha pasado algo nuevo y en tu próximo email tienes millones de cosas interesantes que explicarme. Ojalá pudiera estar allí, nos lo pasaríamos tan bien con nuestras tonterías, pero el vuelo es muy caro. Espero que puedas venir pronto a hacernos una visita. ¿Quizás por navidad? _

_Todos te envían recuerdos y te echan de menos. No tengo mucho que explicar, pero seguro que tu a mi si."_

Dios, como la echaba de menos, necesitaba nuestras paranoias y tonterías. Pensé que lo mejor era contestarle mañana y así explicarle cómo había ido la fiesta.

Cuando quedaban todavía tres horas decidí que debía empezar a prepararme, así no se me echaría el tiempo encima. Me duché concienzudamente y me sequé el pelo con el secador, no lo planché, porque mi pelo ya era liso por si solo y me gustaba lucirlo natural.

Enseguida llego Rubén que se metió en la ducha y a vestirse. Yo continué con mi ritual de preparación y me vesti.

Me pinté un poco, algo muy natural por eso, mejillas rosadas como a mi me gustaba y un poco de color en los labios.

Cuando salí al comedor, Rubén ya estaba listo. Llevaba uno tejanos negros, una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro y su pajarita también en negro, muy él, ya sabía que iba a ir así antes de verle.

- Hoy arrasamos.

- Tu no puedes- le recordé.

- Bueno, pero puedo calentar braguetas- nos reímos al recordar nuestras noches de fiesta. Seguro que esta iba a ser diferente.

Nos hicimos unos sandwiches de atún, para tener algo en el estomago, que el alcohol sienta muy mal sin comer. Y cuando menos lo esperábamos el timbre, mi amigo fue a abrir mientras yo cogía el abrigo y el bolso. Cuando volví al comedor allí estaba Taylor, con unos tejanos y una camisa azul. Si normalmente ya estaba espectacular, ahora no tenía palabras para describirlo.

- Vaya, suerte que dije que no era una cosa formal- nos comentó Taylor a los dos.

- Si, si, muy informal y después todo el mundo va perfecto- ya me conocía esas cosas, todo el mundo intenta ir guapo, y seguro que en ese mundo más.

- Estas increíble.- noté como me sonrojaba un poco por culpa de su comentario.

- Tu también, seguro que pillas con alguien y nos dejas solos- solo de pensar en verle con otra chica… sí, tenía celos.

- Eso no va a pasar, lo prometo.

Veinte minutos después el coche negro que nos llevaba paro. Supusé que habríamos llegado.

Primero salió Taylor que cogió mi mano para sacarme de allí. En la calle había algunos paparazzis y me quede algo tonta con los flashes, no es que hubieran muchos pero cómo venían de diferentes partes causaban confusión. Me giré para ver cómo Rubén se colocaba también junto a nosotros. Los dos seguimos a Taylor, que entró dentro todo lo deprisa que pudo, el hombre de la puerta se nos quedo mirando, pensé que incluso no nos iba a dejar pasar, pero supongo que vio que íbamos con él.

Allí adentro estaba hasta los topes, corrí un poco, para agarrarme al brazo de Taylor, no me apetecía perderme entre tanto desconocido estirado. Él se giró para mirarme y sonreírme por mi gesto.

Cada poco se iba parando a saludar a gente, yo me medio escondía detrás él porque me daba bastante vergüenza. Fuimos hasta la barra para pedir algo de beber.

- Un sex on the beach.- pedí yo, mi combinado favorito. Taylor, por su parte, pidió un mojito.

- ¿Que lleva lo tuyo?- me preguntó.

- Vodka, grosella, zumo de melocotón y de naranja- le di a probar un poco.

- Eh pues esta rico. ¿Quieres del mío?- negué con la cabeza mientras bebía, era mejor no mezclar alcohol, no quería encontrarme mal mañana.

- ¡Taylor!- exclamoó alguien, los dos nos giramos para ver de quien provenía la voz, era Nikki Reed. Se dieron un abrazo.

- Nikki, esta es Summer, una amiga- ella me sonrió y me tendió la mano al igual que yo hice- Summer, ella es la anfitriona de la fiesta.

- Espero no importe que haya venido, odio colarme en las fiestas- le dije.

- Para nada, ya le dije a Taylor que podía traer a quien quisiera. Bueno chicos, después nos vemos, me queda por saludar a un montón de gente. Por cierto, Kristen también esta, por algún sitio.

- ¡Vamos a ver buscar a la loca de Kristen!- exclamó Taylor cogiéndome de la mano. Dimos un par de vueltas y me di cuenta que había perdido a Rubén, pero seguramente lo estaría llevando bien. Por fin encontramos a la susodicha.

- Taylor, wow, no sabía que vendrías.

- Ya, me decidí al final. Kristen, esta es Summer.

- Ya me imagino quien es. Encantada- y ella también me tendió la mano a modo de saludo- Taylor me ha hablado mucho de ti. Un placer conocerte al fin.

Vi cómo el le lanzaba una mirada llena de intenciones y se me escapo una leve sonrisa.

- El placer es mío, me gusta mucho tu trabajo.

- Gracias- era muy diferente a cómo la había visto en la televisión, pero seguía siendo una persona introvertida- ¡vaya acento! ¿De dónde eres?

- A unas… dos horas de Barcelona.

- Una ciudad muy bonita.

- Si lo es, hecho mucho de menos aquel ambiente. Es tan diferente de aquí… - la verdad es que yo era una enamorada de Barcelona y ni que decir de mi pequeño pueblecito al lado del mar.

Mantuvimos una conversación bastante tribal mientras nos acabábamos nuestras bebidas. Cuando conseguí deshacerme de la carga de llevar un vaso en la mano todo el rato, me levante dispuesta a ir a bailar.

- Yo voy a ir a bailar. ¿Me acompañas?- le puse ojitos a Taylor, para intentar convencerle.

- Es un gran bailarín. ¿A que si Taylor?- dijo la morena riéndose.

- Te la estás jugando Kristen- pero ya se había levantado mientras decía eso, y sujetaba mi cintura, camino hacía la multitud que se movía.

Sonaba un canción bastante movida, ni idea de quien era porque no solía escuchar este tipo de música. Bailábamos juntos, pero ni muy cerca ni muy separados, una cosa normal.

- Bailas muy bien. Cada día descubro una cosa nueva de ti.

- Solo me defiendo. Tu también bailas muy bien- y había sido toda una sorpresa.

Estuvimos bailando varias canciones hasta que nos cansamos y fuimos a sentarnos a un sofá libre.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?- me preguntó.

- No gracias, que luego pierdo la cabeza.

- Entonces creo que debería ir a buscarte algo de beber- y puso una de esas sonrisas torcidas que me dejaban fuera de combate.

- Taylor Lautner. ¿Pretendes emborracharme y llevarme al huerto?- le dije con mirada picara.

- Para serte sincero, sí.

- Te voy a decir un secreto- me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle- no hace falta que me emborraches para tus fines- después de eso pasé mi boca por su cuello dejando que mi aliento le hiciese cosquillas. Cuando volví a mi sitio Taylor me miraba ferozmente, con hambre, aquello me divertía.

Me levanté sin decir palabra, cogí su mano y fuimos hacia la pista.

De lejos vi a Rubén con un chico, él me hizo señas como diciéndome "mira que bueno esta". Parecía que también lo estaba pasando bien. Entonces presté atención a la música, una canción de Shakira, funcionaria para mis propósitos.

Empece a bailar muy cerca de Taylor, sensualmente, moviendo mis caderas y el pelo. Cuando este se dio cuenta de mis acciones, agarro mi cintura con sus manos, me miraba a los ojos profundamente, me quede algo paralizada lo cual el aprovecho para besarme con pasión, pero durante muy poco tiempo, nos quedamos mirando otra vez, con esas miradas que parecían leer el alma. Me acerque lentamente a su boca, quedando a un centímetro de distancia durante dos segundos, para después rozar su labio inferior con el mío y luego pasar a su cuello y darle un pequeño lametón. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Summer…- pero no dijo nada mas.

- ¿Que?

- No se que intentas, pero si no paras ya voy a ser yo el que no voy a poder parar.- lo dijo muy serio. Pues no quería parar, no ahora. Las chicas también tenemos nuestras necesidades y en ese momento mis hormonas no estaban por la labor de hacerme caso, se estaban montando una fiesta, manejando mi cerebro que enviaba acciones contradictorias.

Mi móvil sonó en mi bolso, lo supe porque noté como vibraba, no por el sonido, ya que la música estaba altísima. Miré y allí había un mensaje de Rubén._ "No me esperéis, no voy a ir casa. ¡Mañana te cuento! :)" _

_- _¿Algo va mal?- me preguntó Taylor.

- No para nada, solo era un mensaje- y puse mi mejor sonrisa- ¿Nos vamos?

- Cómo quieras… ¿Estás cansada?

- No mucho, pero empieza a morirse la fiesta ya, no?- la verdad es que la gente ya empezaba a irse.

- Si, es verdad. Bueno, habrá que buscar a Rubén, no?

- No, ya tiene con quien irse el puto. El mensaje era suyo, creo que por lo que me ha dicho va a pasar la noche fuera.

- Vaya con tu amigo, no pierde el tiempo…- yo ya había visto a mi amigo ligando en otras muchas ocasiones, y es mas, todas mis artes en ese terreno las había aprendido de él.

Salimos corriendo de allí, tan rápido que a los paparazzis de la salida apenas le dio tiempo a hacernos ninguna foto. El coche nos esperaba no muy lejos. Una vez dentro nos relajamos y rompimos a carcajadas.

- A sido divertido- exclamé cuando conseguí dejar de reírme, él asintió y le dijo al chofer mi dirección. El camino hacía mi piso fue bastante silencioso, nos mirábamos esperando decir algo pero nadie abría la boca. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, no quería llegar a mi destino, pero cómo siempre pasa en estos casos, el coche se paró porque estaba en casa. Salí a la calle poco a poco, muy despacio, dentro de mi mente pensando muy rápido demasiadas cosas que decir. ¿Iba a dejar que la noche acabara aquí? No. No seas cobarde, Summer. Me giré para mirarle, él también me miraba, esperando que yo dijera algo.

- ¿Quieres subir? Seguro que tengo algo de beber…- lo típico que se dice en estas ocasiones cuando estas deseando que la noche no acabe.

- Claro- y salió del negro coche, haciéndome una de esas sonrisas torcidas suyas, ya llevaba demasiadas para que mi cerebro se mantuviera cuerdo. Entonces me di cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba, y me puse algo nerviosa, me costó un poco atinar con las llaves del portal. Las escaleras las subimos súper rápido, y la cerradura de la puerta del piso también se me resistió un poco, pero conseguimos entrar. Dejamos las chaquetas en la mesa del comedor y Taylor se acomodó en el sofá.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dije desde la cocina.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- La verdad es que no demasiado…

- ¿Cerveza por ejemplo?

- No. Es que ni a mi ni a Rubén nos gusta.

- ¿No habías dicho que tenías algo de beber? Anda que…- volví al comedor dónde el se encontraba y le saqué la lengua, aunque ya sabía que lo estaba diciendo en broma. Me acerqué a un mueble del comedor, del que saqué una botella y unos vasitos.

- Lo único que hay son chupitos de caramelo- le dije enseñándole la botella, él se rió. Me encantaba su risa, era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él, tan contagiosa…

Me senté a su lado en el sofa, y dejé los vasos en la mesita de enfrente, llenándolos de la susodicha bebida.

- Los dos a la vez- dijo Taylor con el vaso de chupito en la mano.

Brindamos y los dos nos tomamos el vaso entero de una sola vez.


	9. Capítulo 8 La chica inocente, no lo es

Atención, este capítulo contiene sexo explícito por eso es para mayores de 18. Si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.

**Capítulo 8. - La chica que yo pensaba que era inocente, no lo es.**

**TaylorPOV**

- Entonces… ¿estás sola?- le pregunté. No sabía que mas decir.

- Sí. Rubén me ha dicho que no venia y que mañana me explicaba.

Dios. ¿Porque estaba tan nervioso? No es que fuera un experto en materia, porque no era así… pero debería tener un poquito mas de iniciativa, sobretodo porque la situación estaba puesta en bandeja.

- Así que… estamos solos?- ya era hora de coger las riendas. Era Taylor Lautner, y esa chica me gustaba y yo a ella.

- Eso parece…- antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ella se me tiro encima, besándome con pasión. Vaya, y yo que quería coger las riendas de la situación y la tenía sentada encima. Que hombreton eres Taylor. Nuestras lenguas se buscaban, se entrelazaban y nuestros labios se acariciaban. Llevé una de mis manos a su nuca, para acercarla todo lo posible a mi. Mi cuerpo ardía y podía notar como el suyo también. Mis partes bajas se despertaron cuando su sexo se acerco al mío. Ese era el punto sin retorno.

Me levanté y cargué con ella agarrada a mis hombros y sus piernas rodeando mi cintura. Andamos entre besos hasta su habitación y la dejé reposar en la cama, este era mi turno. Le quité el vestido y las medias, dejándola en ropa interior. Tenía un cuerpo precioso, no estaba tan delgada como las chicas con las que había estado, pero para nada estaba gorda. Era una chica con curvas, piernas finitas pero moldeadas, con pechos enormes pero bonitos, naturales. Nunca había visto unas tetas tan grandes naturales, todas de plástico. Me imaginé como sería tocarlas, y mis manos hicieron lo que deseaban masajeando sus pechos por encima del sujetador negro de encaje. Me encantaban, la miré y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Me puse encima suyo para besar su cuello y darle pequeños mordiscos, a los que ella me contestaba dejando salir susurros y pequeños gemidos de sorpresa cuando le mordía. Le quité el sujetador de cuajo, temiendo que quizá lo hubiera roto. Lamí sus pechos, que sabían cómo un merengue de nata y azúcar. Ella me dio la vuelta, poniéndose encima de mi, desabrochándome la camisa con fervor, se encallaba en algunos botones y se frustraba, aquello me pareció adorable y sonreí. Pronto tenía el torso desnudo.

Me fijé como ella me miraba, con esos ojos de pasión, recorriendo con sus manos mis abdominales, no pude aguantar la sonrisa. Valía la pena el trabajo en el gimnasio si ella me miraba así todas las veces.

- Estas buenísimo- me susurró al odio. Esta Summer era totalmente diferente, pero estaba claro que me gustaba. Me puso más a cien de lo que ya estaba, y volví a ponerme encima suyo. Ella no dejaba de sonreír y me quitó los pantalones. Yo le quité las bragitas, dejando al descubierto su secreto mas intimo. ¡Hasta aquello tenía bonito! No había visto demasiados, unos dos o así… pero sabía que podía haber algunos realmente feos, me acerqué un poco y pude comprobar que hasta olía bien.

Acerqué mi mano lentamente y la acaricié un poco, solo un poco, con delicadeza muy sutilmente, para que perdiera la cabeza y me dijera que por favor continuara. Pero en lugar de eso me dio la vuelta poniéndose otra vez encima mío. Me quitó los calzoncillos y cuando ya me tuvo totalmente desnudo me miró y me sonrió.

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunté alzando un poco la cabeza para ver lo que pasaba allí abajo.

- Sí. Ella y yo vamos a ser grandes amigas- no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme. Entonces vi como se la metía en la boca, se me escapo un gemido, de sorpresa y de placer.

- No tienes porque hacerlo.- Todas las chicas me habían dicho que era muy desagradable, y no quería que se esforzara en hacer algo que le diera asco solo por complacerme.

- Cállate, lo hago porque me apetece- y así hice, me callé y disfruté lo que su boca empezó a hacer. Cerré los ojos, porque aunque me encantaba verla cómo lo hacía, no podía continuar teniéndolos abiertos. Abrí los ojos cuando paró, me di cuenta que Summer sabía lo que se hacía, porque había parado antes de pudiera haber llegado al orgasmo.

La iba a hacer mía, ahora.

Le di la vuelta, poniéndome yo estaba vez encima pero antes de nada la miré y ella entendió perfectamente lo que quería decirle. Se incorporo un poco y cogió un preservativo de la mesita de noche, lo intenté coger pero negó con la cabeza, y me lo puso ella. Cosa que me encantó. Ya estaba listo para entrar dentro, y así hice, delicadamente pero con confianza, ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cuando subí de intensidad, abrió sus ojos y los clavó en los míos. Sus manos fueron a mi espalda, agarrándose a ella fuertemente, de verdad esa chica sabía lo que me gustaba.

- Taylor…- estaba diciendo mi nombre, oh dios mío- más…- y aumenté el movimiento. Ella se arqueó y cuando volvió a su posición me mordió el hombro izquierdo. Cosa que me volvió totalmente loco. Me encanta que me muerdan.

Notaba que ella estaba llegando, lo notaba en sus gemidos cada vez mas seguidos, en su cuerpo que reaccionaba temblando. Aumenté la velocidad, porque yo también quería llegar.

- Me voy, me voy…- conseguí susurrar.

- Sí, Taylor…- y ella también estaba llegando, aunque solo conseguía decir mi nombre. Y llegamos, los dos a la vez, casi gritando. Menos mal que estábamos solos.

Nos quedamos así un rato abrazados y unidos. Me gustaba estar dentro de ella, se estaba caliente. Pero tuve que moverme, porque aunque no me dijo nada, creo que la estaba ahogando.

- Ha sido increíble- afirmé mirándola a los ojos, esperando que para ella también lo hubiera sido.

- Ya ves, me has puesto como una moto- !Sí! ¡Lo había hecho!

- He de confesarte una cosa… a mi nunca antes me habían hecho una felación- no sabía como le estaba explicación eso y no estar muriendo de vergüenza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero…?

- Las chicas con las que he estado siempre les ha dado asco y nunca han querido.

- Oh, malditas, es súper egoísta eso, a ellas que si se lo hagan pero ellas hacerlo… - no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme. Era increíble- Entonces… ¿Te ha gustado?

- Buf si… y no me lo esperaba. Eres una diosa o algo así.

- Que dices… esto no es nada- y se levantó dejándome allí totalmente ido. Mi pene respondió poniéndose algo duro, al pensar en la de cosas que podría hacer con ella. Aproveché que se había ido para quitarme el preservativo y tirarlo a la basura. Enseguida volvió, con una galleta de chocolate.

- ¿Quieres?- yo negué con la cabeza- a mi es que el sexo me da hambre- confesó la pequeña fierecilla.

Cuando se comió la galleta apagó la luz y nos acomodamos debajo de las sabanas. Se acurruco a mi lado, abrazándome, y yo hice lo mismo, protegiéndola con mis brazos.

Y al cabo de poco me quedé dormido, muerto por el cansancio.

Cuando abrí los ojos Summer ya estaba despierta. Que graciosa era por las mañanas, con los ojos casi cerrados.

- Me muero de hambre- exclamé.

- Pues vamos, haré el desayuno- cogió mi camisa azul y se la puso, le quedaba enorme- No te importa, no?

- No, te queda muy sexy.

Fuimos hasta la cocina, donde juntos preparamos unas tostadas con mermelada.

- Creo que deberíamos vestirnos, por si viene Rubén- comenté suspirando.

- Sí… aunque así estas perfecto- confesó mirando mi cuerpo solo vestido por unos calzoncillos blancos.

- Tu también estas perfecta así, pero solo para que yo te vea- ella llevaba mi camisa azul, que le iba muy grande, ligeramente abierta dejando ver un poco del sujetador negro de encaje, que al final, pese a mi poca delicadeza de ayer, no se había roto.

Fuimos los dos a su habitación, ella me devolvió mi camisa, cuando me la puse me di cuenta que olía un poco a ella, a esa mezcla de melocotón, frambuesa, madreselva y jazmín.

Se puso unos tejanos y un jersey blanco y yo la misma ropa de ayer. Cuando llegara a casa me iría directo a la ducha.

Cuando salimos de la habitación nos encontramos a Rubén, que acabaría de llegar, en una situación muy acaramelada con un chico de piel oscura. Tanto Summer como yo nos quedamos allí plantados, sin saber que hacer, si quedarnos allí o salir corriendo dejándoles intimidad. Pero no tuvimos que tomar ninguna decisión, porque enseguida se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia.

- ¡Hola! Chicos este es Darryl, lo conocí ayer en la fiesta. Darryl, esta es Summer una amiga y mi compañera de piso.- Ella se acercó y se dieron un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

- Y este es Taylor… es… bueno es un amigo de los dos- me acerqué a el chico y le di un apretón de manos.

- Supongo que eres amigo de Nikki, imagino…- adiviné.

- Sí, te conozco. Tu también eres amigo de Nikki.

- ¿Me conoces?- vaya pregunta mas idiota se me había ocurrido- Oh bueno, supongo que sí.- no me había acabado de acostumbrar a eso de que la gente me conociera.

- Me lo pase bien ayer, gracias por invitarme a la fiesta Taylor- me agradeció Rubén.

- Sí… ya veo lo bien que te lo pasaste!- dije alzando las cejas.

- Viendo tu ropa de ayer puedo decir que tu también te lo has pasado muy bien- me contestó. Creo que me sonroje un poco. Me lo tenía merecido, por no pensar antes de hablar. Por suerte, todos se rieron y pudimos pasar el tema como una broma.

- ¿Te quedas a comer?- me pregunto Rubén, volviendo a un tema serio.

- No, para mi desgracia no voy a poder saborear la deliciosa comida de esta casa, tengo una comida de negocios.

- Otro día entonces.

Me despedí de los dos tortolitos y Summer me acompañó hasta la puerta.

- ¿Trabajas esta noche, verdad?- le pregunté, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

- Sí… Tu hoy también trabajas, no?

- Sí, sí. Tengo una comida con un productor, ya sabes para tantear el terreno y a ver que tiene en mente que me pueda interesar.- esas cosas generalmente eran bastante aburridas, a no ser que me ofrecieran algo realmente emocionante, que pocas veces pasaba.

- Oh, pues mucha suerte entonces.

- Te llamaré, vale? - le di un rápido beso en los labios y salí corriendo a buscar un taxi. Me gustaba eso de que su piso estuviera en las afueras, nada de periodistas. Supongo que eso podría cambiar si se enteraban de lo nuestro. Aunque… no habíamos hablado de todo esto. ¿Como nos dejaba aquello? ¿Pareja? ¿Rollo de una sola noche? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce?. Siempre dejábamos las cosas colgando, como el día que nos habíamos besado después de ver El Rey Leon. No habíamos hablado ni una sola vez sobre aquella tarde y a lo mejor, tampoco hablaríamos sobre lo de esta noche.

Al llegar a casa me callo una bronca de mi padre. Que si había preocupado mucho a mi madre… que si tenía que llamar para avisar que no iba a dormir en casa…

Por supuesto, no les dije que había dormido en casa de una chica, me excusé diciendo que me había quedado a dormir en casa de Robert, aunque él ni siquiera estaba en la fiesta, pero parece que se lo habían creído.

En cuanto mi padre termino su charla me fui a duchar, aunque no tenía ningunas ganas de quitarme la camisa, que olía a ella.


	10. Capítulo 9 Solo necesito suerte

**Capítulo 9. - Todo lo que puede pasar en cinco días sin ti. **

**SummerPOV**

Había pasado el fin de semana y Taylor no había llamado. Supongo que después de todo no era lo suficientemente buena. Había echado un polvo y había huido. ¿Tan engañada me tenía?

Estábamos a jueves y todavía no tenía ningún tipo de noticia sobre él. Era hora de dar un paso adelante y ser yo la que movía ficha y cogí el teléfono. Sonaron 5 tonos hasta que pude reconocer la voz de aquella persona que tanto deseaba ver.

- Vaya, estas vivo.

- ¡Summer! Dios, dios, siento no haber llamado. He estado súper ocupado.- sonaba disgustado consigo mismo, pero yo no pensaba perdonar tan fácilmente. Esos últimos días habían sido un infierno.

- ¿Quieres quedar para hablar? Ahora mismo. Puedo ir a tu casa- me preguntó con un punto de desesperación.

- Supongo…

En veinte minutos alguien llamo a la puerta, era él.

- Hola…- se acercó y me dio un abrazo. ¡Un abrazo! Ya sabía yo que no podía ser todo tan bonito. ¡Estúpida!

Nos sentamos en el sofa, los dos callados.

- ¿Y Rubén? ¿Estas sola?

- Si. Se ha ido por ahí con Darryl- al principio frunció el entrecejo hasta que recordó que era el chico con el que había llegado mi amigo.

- A él si que le ha ido bien- añadí.

- Summer… yo… lo siento. Tuve millones de cosas en la cabeza, un montón de reuniones y cosas que hacer. Es muy difícil la vida conmigo… lo sé… sería mejor que me alejara de ti, para no hacerte daño.- entre en cólera al escuchar sus palabras.

- No. No, Taylor, no me vengas con esas. Yo te necesitaba, solo han pasado unos cincos días como mucho pero mi mundo se a derrumbado, y tu no estabas ahí.- Estaba chillando, descargando la rabia contenida esos cinco días.

- ¿Que ha pasado?

- Me voy- anuncié muy seria mirando a sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué significa esto?

- Me han echado del trabajo y me vuelvo a España.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Tu estas loca? ¿Por que?- no daba crédito a lo que yo decía. Él parecía también empezar a enfadarse, pero no tenía razón para estarlo.

- No tengo dinero. He acabado los ahorros que tenía y no me han dado mucho en el bar. No puedo pagar el alquiler y no me gusta pedir limosna, no voy a estar con Rubén sin aportar nada.

- Ven a mi casa.

- ¿Qué?

- Ven a mi casa- repitió. Pero lo había escuchado la primera vez.

- No puedo. Vives con tus padres, lo recuerdas?

- Pero me puedo comprar un apartamento cuando quiera.

- Taylor, no voy a vivir contigo, no quiero que me mantengas, no lo permitiría.

- ¿Por que?- me decía angustiado como si no entendiera nada de lo que le decía.

- Me estaría aprovechando de tu dinero y de tu fama. Y sería la última cosa que haría en el mundo- lo tenía clarísimo vamos.

- ¿Y te vas a ir? ¿A tu pueblo, como demonios se llame? A millones de kilómetros de aquí? Y ya esta?

- Primero, mi pueblo se llama Llança. ¿Y que otra cosa puedo hacer?

- Pensé que te importaba. Vas a irte y dejarme.- Taylor empezó a chillar, los dos ya estábamos de pie. La cosa que mas odiaba en el mundo era pelearme, y menos con él.

- Y me importas. La que se va soy yo sabes, no es fácil…

- Es el camino fácil Summer. Deberías luchar y quedarte.- todavía chillaba aunque ya no parecía tan enfurecido y eso hizo que me sentara y rompiera a llorar. Él se sentó también y me abrazó, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Lo siento, lo siento. Debo hacerlo… me siento inútil, sin hacer nada con mi vida…

- Quédate por favor, no te vayas…

- Dime una sola razón por la que tuviera que quedarme.

- Porque tengo una propuesta para ti.- le miré y ahora ya sonreía- hay audiciones para un musical, me lo dijo el productor con el que quede para comer el sábado. Te he apuntado.

- Taylor… es Los Angeles, un musical… no tiene sentido. Además yo no canto.

- Escucha, no es un musical, ósea si, pero no tienes que cantar tu, la protagonista no canta, solo los demás. Bueno, ya te lo explicaran en la audición. Tu hazla, si te cogen te quedas y sino serás libre de hacer lo que creas.

- De acuerdo- nos dimos un apretón de manos para dejar la promesa bien atada.

- ¿Sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente?- me dijo con una mirada llena de dulzura.

- Lo sé. Pero lo mejor sería que lo habláramos cuando sea definitivo si me quedo o no. Así no será tan duro.- Yo tenia tantas ganas como él de aclarar la situación, pero no quería hacerme ilusiones y después tener que irme.

- Me parece bien… podré esperar un poco mas, porque la audición es mañana.- me sonrió mostrando esos perfectos dientes blancos. - A decir verdad, te iba a llamar hoy mismo para explicártelo y disculparme, pero te me adelantaste.

Estuvimos hablando sobre la susodicha audición. Era una obra de teatro, dónde se mezclaban todos los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm, vividos por una sola chica, era una especie de musical porque todos los actores cantaban menos la protagonista, para dar sensación que la vida puede ser un musical. Se llamaba "Erase una vez…" e iba a audicionar para el papel protagonista. Dudaba muchísimo conseguirlo, sobretodo porque estaría lleno de chicas guapísimas con mucho talento. Pero a decir verdad, estaba entusiasmada.

Taylor no pudo quedarse mucho rato. Tenía que hablar con su agente, porque al parecer tenían problemas con la película, que llevaba mucho tiempo en pre-producción.

Quedamos en que mañana me acompañaría al sitio, yo le dije que no hacía falta, es mas, casi prefería que el no estuviera por allí. Odiaba la idea de que pudiera tener algún tipo de ventaja por él. Pero no hizo ni caso a todos los argumentos que le di para que no viniera. Ya sabía desde un principio que no los escucharía y vendría de todos modos, era Taylor.

Últimamente estaba muy sola, era una de las cosas que me habían hecho querer volver, eso y el no avanzar en nada y el echar mucho de menos todo de mi pequeño pueblo.

Comí sola. Por suerte, pronto llego Rubén con Darryl, el cual pasaba mucho tiempo aquí. En realidad, no les iban tan bien las cosas como le había dicho a Taylor. Estaba claro que se gustaban, pero no querían ir mas allá hasta que Rubén aclarara las cosas con su novio, eso no le privaba de pasar mucho tiempo en nuestra casa. A mi me caía bien, así que no iba a poner ningún impedimento a este hecho.

A Rubén no le había dicho que me quería ir. Quizás se lo tomaría mal, porque habíamos decidido de venir los dos juntos. Apenas llevábamos un mes y poco y yo ya tenía ganas de correr al primer problema. De todos modos, pese a que no le había dicho nada, me notaba decaída y deprimida, cosa que achacaba a que Taylor no había dado señales de vida después de nuestra noche. Rubén había dicho "No creía que fuera tan cabron. Parecía que tenía buenos sentimientos hacia ti".

- He estado con Taylor- lancé la bomba como si nada, sabiendo que iba a explotar igualmente.

- Uuuuuuuuuuh ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Estáis saliendo?¿Te ha dado calabazas? ¿Tengo que matarle?- mi amigo disparaba las preguntas por todos sitios.

- No. Estamos igual. A venido a pedir disculpas por no llamar, esta bastante liado con lo de la película. Y también a decirme que… mañana tengo una audición para una obra de teatro.

- Eso es genial- Rubén y Darryl me abrazaron. Me alegraba que estuvieran tan contentos por mi. Mi castaño amigo, saco latas de coca cola y brindamos con ellas.

- He quedado con Taylor al mediodía para comer y después ir al casting. No ha habido manera de que no viniera.

- Mejor. Así a lo mejor te cogen por tener enchufe.

- ¡No! ya sabes que quiero hacer esto por mi misma.

- Ya lo sé, era broma- se rió mi amigo, aunque yo ya sabía que era broma, por el tono con el que lo había dicho.- En cuanto te digan algo me llamas corriendo, aunque este en clase.

Vimos una película, Tomates verdes fritos, una de las películas favoritas de Rubén y también mías, Darryl también la había visto pero no nos importaba volver a verla a ninguno de los tres.

Cuando el mestizo se fue, agarré a Rubén por el brazo sentándome a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal va? No hemos hablado casi esta semana eh.

- Ya… es que estabas tan chafada que no quería agobiarte con mis amoríos. Todavía no he hablado con Pablo.

- ¿Y a que esperas?- exclamé. Tenía que decírselo ya, cuanto mas tiempo peor.

- Es que no se como hacerlo, si estuviera aquí sería mucho mas fácil. Por internet no voy a hacerlo.

- Claro. Solo puedes hacerlo por teléfono.

- Ya… pero es que me parece feo igualmente.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? No hay otra, a no ser que quieras gastarte un montón de dinero en un viaje de ida y vuelta para decirle "Eh, creo que deberíamos dejarlo".

- Lo sé… no me queda otra…

- ¿Pero con Darryl que tal?

- Bien, dentro de lo que cabe, nos gustamos, pero de momento estamos de amigos hasta que lo deje con Pablo. Ya fue suficiente lo de la noche de la fiesta- los dos nos reímos por ese último comentario- Creo que estoy enamorado.

Me alegraba que el hubiera encontrado alguien que le pudiera hacer feliz.

Esa noche dormí fatal. Estaba muy nerviosa por la audición, era una gran oportunidad, no quería volver, la verdad. También estaba nerviosa por ver a Taylor.

A las 9 en punto llegó, justo cuando había dicho que vendría. Salí a la calle, con los nervios aumentando a cada paso. Y allí lo vi, subido en su distintivo camaro rojo. Una vez dentro Taylor me dio un abrazo. Deseaba besarle, pero como había adivinado, acostarte con una persona una noche no te hace ser su pareja.

- No deberíamos estar tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo él mientras ponía la primera marcha y arrancaba. Yo no respondí, porque la culpa era suya, y no tenia ganas de discutir.

- ¿Nerviosa?- preguntó. Mi silencio de antes lo había interpretado como nervios, mejor.

- Si, la verdad- Estaba aterrada. Mi primera audición en Los Angeles y para un papel importante.

- No te preocupes. Te saldrá bien.

Llegamos antes de lo que pensé. El trayecto se me había hecho muy corto porque no tenía ganas de llegar y por otra parte si quería llegar, para acabar rápido con aquello.

Dentro estaba lleno de chicas, todas guapísimas a decir verdad. Todas me miraban mientras yo entraba por la puerta con Taylor a mi lado. Vaya miradas me echaban. Tierra trágame. Odiaba aquello, odiaba que la gente me mirara tanto, con esas miradas altivas de estar pensando "tu tendrás a Taylor Lautner de enchufe pero yo soy mil millones de veces mejor que tu".

- A sido una mala idea…- susurré. Pero él me cogió de la barbilla para que le mirara.

- No digas tonterías. Tu tienes mas talento que todas esas chicas- no podía decirle que tenía razón, porque no las había visto actuar, pero saltaba a la vista que eran mucho mas guapas que yo.

Me puse a la cola de chicas mientras Taylor se iba a saludar a no se quien.

Mientras estaba allí sola ante el peligro, una mujer rubia se me acercó. Me preguntó mi nombre, el cual buscó en una lista, cuando me encontró en ella, busco en una carpeta y me dio un cartel con mi nombre y un numero. Me lo hizo poner en la camiseta. Después de eso me dio lo que parecía un guión y me deseo suerte. Cuando curiosee las hojas que me había dado, vi que era una escena, supongo que la que tendría que interpretar una vez dentro. Me senté en el suelo a lo indio y empecé manos a la obra a aprenderme aquellas lineas.

Un rato después llego Taylor.

- Wow si que estas concentrada- dijo sentándose a mi lado en el suelo. Eso era lo que me gustaba de Taylor, era tan el, sin perder su esencia por culpa de la fama. Seguramente esos tejanos le habían costado mas que toda mi ropa junta, pero allí estaba sentado en el suelo, sin importar si se le ensuciaban.

- Si quiero competir contra esta gente, al menos, tengo que aprenderme esto como si fuera mi nombre.

No tarde mucho en aprendérmelo, memorizar textos no era un impedimento para mi, ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, puesto que ya había actuado en algunas obras, nada importante por eso.

Cada cierto tiempo venían chicas a pedir fotos a Taylor, él incansablemente posaba para todas. Yo no me fijaba mucho en ellas, tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Cuando no me lo esperaba dijeron mi numero. Taylor me acompaño hasta la puerta y una vez allí me deseo mucha suerte. Allí habían una mujer y dos hombres, no me dijeron su nombre, ni tampoco quienes eran. Quizás solo eran los productores, o los encargados del casting… yo me concentré en enseñar lo mejor de mi misma a aquellas personas, fueran quienes fueran.

Hice mi escena, sin equivocarme ni una sola vez, y me parece que me salió bastante bien. Al menos, yo estaba contenta. Después me preguntaron algunas cosas, cómo de dónde era porque les extrañaba mi acento, mi edad, si tenía experiencia y ese tipo de preguntas.

Después de eso me mandaron esperar fuera, hasta que tuvieran una decisión.

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó un nervioso Taylor tras la puerta.

- Creo que bien, yo estoy contenta con lo que he hecho.

- Entonces ya esta. ¿No te han dicho si te han cogido?

- No. Dicen que espere…

Nos compramos unas barritas de chocolate en una maquina de allí y nos sentamos en unos sofás a esperar.

No paraban de entrar chicas a la sala y salir. Hasta que después de una hora y media de absoluto nerviosísimo salió la mujer que estaba dentro de la sala. Nos acercamos todos a su alrededor, no podía ver dada la gente a mi alrededor y mi poca estatura, pero podía escucharla.

- Bien. Esta a sido una primera audición, porque sois muchas y no podemos elegir a una sola ahora mismo. Así que hemos seleccionado a cinco chicas que mañana harán una audición final. ¿De acuerdo?- todas asintieron y algunas susurrón que sí.

- Bien, pues entonces voy a decir los números y el nombre. 50 Adrienne Baker, 23 Marjorie Sutherland, 17 Valerie Winslow, 9 Emma Miller y el 33 Summer Sultenfuss.

Se formó una gran revolución, con las elegidas casi chillando y dando saltitos, parecían no tener nada en el cerebro la verdad. Yo lucia una gran sonrisa, porque después de todo, había quedado entre las cinco últimas.

Nos reunimos con la mujer, un poco mas lejos del barullo de chicas no elegidas, que ya estaban dispersándose. Nos dio otra escena más para aprendernos para mañana. A la misma hora que hoy y en el mismo sitio.


End file.
